God Of The Elemental Nations
by BlackSpirit 101
Summary: When Naruto learns that he won't be trained by his sensei, he begins to wonder why things have turned out this way. Why won't he be trained? But that changes when he is visited by three gods of Olympus. Learning of his real power, Naruto will train in how to use his power to achieve ultimate power. The power of the gods. Harem. Bashing. Rated M for mature content.
1. Chapter 1: Heritage Discovered

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome to a new fanfic made by me.**

 **So let me give you the rundown of this. This fanfic was created after a challenge from a follower of my fanfics. He proposed this idea to me and I accepted. As I wrote, I kept getting stuck but thanks to him agreeing to let me make some alterations, I began to write the fanfic. And here it is.**

 **Welcome to God Of The Elemental Nations.**

 **In this fanfic, Naruto will be extremely fed up with what has happened to him seeing that Kakashi and a few others won't train him for the Chunin Exams. So Naruto will be taken from his world and trained properly when he learns about what he truly is.**

 **This is a harem fanfic. So here we go. A full harem list shall be posted at the end of this fanfic.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 1: Heritage Discovered.

Up on high on Mount Olympus, a woman who could be described as a goddess could be seen looking over the edge of a pool of water as she stared on interest at a single person who caught her eye. She knew of who he was but was wondering how to adress the matter.

Her body was definitly on goddess level. A white robe with a few armor plates on her shoulders as her blonde hair pooled over her frame. D-cup breasts were only emphasized by how the robe hugged her body.

As she peered into the pool, a man with flaming red hair, in full armor came over to the woman as he too peered into the pool and saw her looking at the man that wondered the streets.

"Still looking at the grandchild of Hestia, eh Aphrodite?" asked the man with the goddess looking to the man.

"Shut it Ares. He may be 1/4 god, but he is still a god at that. We must keep our eyes on him." snapped Aphrodite.

"He may be 1/4 god, but for me. I see the makings of a god in him. Despite his DNA being that of prodominant human." said Ares as Aphrodite looked to the boy in the pool as she swiped her hand across the surface, the waters turning back to being crystal blue.

"If that is the case, we must train the boy. He must discover his full unrestrained power. If he's not careful, he could destroy the balance of life." said Aphrodite as another goddes with long flowing black hair a figure much like Aphrodite's came over to them.

"We must take the boy to be trained. I can feel his godly power growing from here." said the goddess.

"Then its settled, we are to go down to Earth and take the boy to train him. Should he prove successful, then he can be returned to the world of man." said Ares.

"Excellent, Hecate, will you join us?" asked Aphrodite.

"I would love to." said Hecate as they walked over to the edge of Mount Olympus and instantly vanished in a flash of light.

 **With Naruto.**

Naruto could be seen walking through the streets of Konoha, not paying any interest in the hate filled glares of the people he passed. A rock was thrown at him, but he payed no attention to it. His mind constantly going back to what Kakashi said to him in the hospital.

"I'm sorry Naruto. But I can't train you. I need to train Sasuke. He needs it more than you at this moment in time." Kakashi's words rung in his mind.

Clicking his tongue as a hissed escaped his lips, Naruto moved through the villages he made his hands into fists. Reaching his apartment, Naruto threw open the door and slammed it shut as he slammed himself onto a seat in his apartment.

"Damn them all. I need to get stronger. My fight with Neji is even more worse than Sasuke's. Don't they understand that?" he barked as he slammed a fist onto the table.

But as he continued to feed his rage, a small orb of light was seen floating before him. His rage was halted then and there as he looked intently at the orb before him. But as he began to go back to his rage fest, the light increased and blinded him.

Shielding his eyes as he looked away, Naruto began to feel that it was one of those surprise beatdowns from those pescky villagers again. They always did this at random days and times. And it was really annoying. When the light died out, Naruto turned to fight something he wasn't expecting.

Three people stood before him as they all kept their eyes on him. One a man with flaming red hair in a suit of armor while the other two were goddesses, one with wavy blonde hair while the other had black hair.

"Who the fuck are you?" barked Naruto only to have the man burst into laughter.

"Funny one aren't you. Never heard of the gods?" asked Ares.

"Yeah, there's Kami, Shinigami and Yami." replied Naruto only to have them shake their heads.

"Not even close. Yes those gods exist, but we're above them. You could say those gods are our lackeys while we sit above them chilling at the beach." said Aphrodite.

"So, what type of gods are you?" asked Naruto.

"Well, this is Ares, the god of war. This here is Hecate, goddess of Magic, Ghosts and Witchcraft. And I am Aphrodite, goddess of love, beauty and eternal youth." said Aphrodite.

"So? Why are you here? Get lost on trying to go and train someone else?" barked Naruto only to have Ares give a small chuckle.

"Not even close stupid." he said. "We gods never go wrong. We are never wrong for that matter. We're here to train you. And to help you learn your true power."

"My true power? You mean Kyuubi?" asked Naruto only to have the gods shake their heads.

"Nope. Kyuubi was just a byproduct of Hade's rage. He was slightly mad because of what he accidently did. Not his fault. But Kyuubi will be returned to Hades to become one with him again. Not in that way you sick minded child. What we're talking about is your heritage." said Hecate.

"My true heritage?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah. Have you ever felt like you didn't belong? And not because of Kyuubi?" asked Ares with Naruto nodding his head.

"I do. I've felt like there was something in me that I couldn't describe. I could feel Kyuubi inside me. But there was something other than Kyuubi." said Naruto.

"That is your heritage. Get ready, cause you're about to get your mind blown." said Aphrodite.

"Okay." said Naruto.

"You're the granchild of one of the gods. You know about Mito?" asked Ares with Naruto nodding.

"Yeah." said Naruto.

"Well, her real name was Hestia. Goddes of Hearth, Home, Domesticity and Family. She came down to Earth because she fell in love with a human. But there was one little problem." said Hecate.

"What?" asked Naruto.

"The problem was this. Should a god come down to the world of man, they will begin to become human. Sadly, she missed her window to return to the relm of the gods and was killed in an ambush type assassination." replied Aphrodite.

"Okay? But didn't she have godly powers?" asked Naruto.

"Not that simple kid." said Ares. "See, we gods need to be in the astral plane. A world where our godly powers are able to stay the same. As soon as we enter a world where our bodies aren't used to. We begin to lose our godly status. That was how Hestia died." said Ares.

"Okay. So Hestia is my grandmother. And I'm 1/4 god. What happens?" asked Naruto.

"Easy. We train you." said Ares.

"But one thing's first." said Aphrodite ramming her hand into Naruto's gut and pulling out an orange orb.

Looking to the ground as Naruto held one eye shut, as he looked to the orb in the goddess' hand.

"Oi, Hades. You've got incoming." said Aphrodite as she tapped her foot twice on the floor.

The floor soon broke apart as demonic arms were seen coming out the hole now made as it grabbed and lashed out to anything there was. Aphrodite meerly dropping the orb into the hole and soon the floor was fixed as if nothing happened.

"What was that?" asked Naruto.

"The arms of Hades. They take anything they can grab when someone or something is dying. A rather nasty way to clean up the Earth." said Hecate.

"How do you feel?" asked Ares.

"Like I can feel something more stronger in me." said Naruto.

"Excellent. Looks like the removal of Kyuubi did help release a bit of your power. Come along young god." said Aphrodite as a white portal opened up.

Naruto was now seen following behind the three gods as the walked through the portal. His training was going to begin. His new life, was going to start now.

 **And scene.**

 **So Naruto has been told of his true heritage and that he is 1/4 god and that everything he knew was a bit of a lie. With Naruto now going to be trained by the gods and goddesses of Mount Olympus, things will begin to get even better as he learns how to harness his godly powers.**

 **As well here is the harem. No incest this time:**

 **Erza Scarlet (Post timeskip) - Fairy Tail - Daughter Of Ares**  
 **Ultear Milkvoich (Post timeskip) - Fairy Tail - Daughter Of Hecate**  
 **Brandish - Fairy Tail - Daughter Of Demeter**  
 **Cinder Fall - RWBY - Daughter Of Hades**  
 **Pyrrha Nikos - RWBY - Daughter Of Hephaestus**  
 **Raven Branwen - RWBY - Daughter Of Hades**  
 **Dimaria Yesta - Fairy Tail - Daughter Of Zeus**  
 **Cana Alberona (Post timeskip) - Fairy Tail - Daughter Of Aphrodite**  
 **Juvia Lockser (Post timeskip) - Fairy Tail - Daughter Of Poseidon**  
 **Esdeath - Akame Ga Kill - Daughter Of Poseidon**  
 **Asune Yuuki - SAO - Daughter Of Athena**  
 **Boa Hancock - One Piece - Daughter Of Aphrodite**  
 **Nico Robin (Post timeskip) - One Piece - Daughter Of Athena**  
 **Nami (Post timeskip) - One Piece - Daughter Of Zeus**

 **This will be the harem list and will NOT UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES be changed.**

 **Chapter 2: Training Begins Now.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2: Training Begins Now

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome to the new chapter of God Of The Elemental Nations.**

 **PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE READING THIS CHAPTER!**

 **I have some bad news. As of right now, BlackSpirit101 is out of business. Not because he doesn't enjoy reading. But because of other reasons. Right now, the one whose talking is his girlfriend, Melissa. I've known BlackSpirit for a long time. And this is the bad news.**

 **At 6 o'clock last night, South African time, BlackSpirit went to by some bread and milk from a store up the road. But when he was leaving, there was a shoot out. BlackSpirit was hit in the chest by a stray bullet and is now fighting for his life in the hospital.**

 **Until he is better, I shall be taking over for him. Please be curtious to me as I am new to how he does things. He gave me access to his account and asked me to take over should anything happen to him.**

 **Please pray for a speedy recovery for BlackSpirit101 as he fights for his life in the hospital. I've also been told that he's just come out of surgery. Please, keep him in your prayers.**

 **NOW CONTINUE!**

 **So the last place we left off was where Naruto had learnt of his real heritage that 1/4 of his blood comes from the gods. With such knowledge, Naruto is taken to be trained in how to harness his godly power and learn what it means to control this godly powers.**

 **Naruto is now taken to Mount Olypmus and will be trained in how to use this power that courses through his veins.**

 **What does Olypmus have instore for him?**

 **Find out.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: BlackSpirit101 owns nothing.**

Chapter 2: Training Begins Now.

In a flash of light, Naruto found himself gasping as it looked to a city that was literally made of out gold and various other precious metals. The sheer size of the city was impressive and he couldn't believe that his grandmother was born here. In Mount Olypmus.

"Come on kid. Keep up." called Ares as the three walked off.

Running to catch up, Naruto walked beside them as they walked through the city and up to the gold palace that stood on the hill. The streets were of people that showed to be at peace. Like they weren't even worried about anything in their lives.

"Heaven." said Hecate.

"Huh?" asked Naruto looking to the goddess.

"This is Heaven. A place of peace and tranquility. Though that is what you people call it. We call it Mount Olympus." stated Hecate.

"It's beautiful." said Naruto looking up at the clear blue skies to see various birds in the air as clouds dotted the blue sky.

"We are first to see Zeus. Your grandfather." said Aphrodite.

"Zeus?" asked Naruto.

"Oh right. I forgot, you don't know much about the gods and everything related to Olympus. Zeus is basically the king of the gods. And you're his grandson." said Aphrodite with Naruto going wide eyed.

"My grandfather is the king of the gods?" said Naruto.

"Yup. Now come along." said Ares as they headed up the steps.

Once they were at the top, they headed into the throne room where a man with a long white beard sat a top a throne of gold while he wore a white robe with a gold band for a belt. His eyes were sparking with gold lightning as he stared on at the four walking to him.

"Welcome to Olympus. Grandson." said Zeus as he got up from his throne.

"Uh...hi." was all Naruto said as he looked around while Zeus stopped in front of Naruto.

"Hm, your power is strong. Much like your gandmother's and mother's. You perhaps even more stronger than them." said Zeus with Naruto's eyes locking with Zeus'.

"You knew my mother?" he asked with Zeus nodding his head.

"Of course. She is my grandaughter obviously." said Zeus as he motioned to a pillar.

A woman with blood red hair and a white robe obstructing her features stepped out from behind the pillar and walked over to them. Once she was close enough, she brought Naruto into a hug.

"My son. Look how big you've gotten." said Kushina as Naruto stood there, paralysed at what was happening.

"Mother?" he said with Kushina breaking the hug.

"Yes. I'm your mother. As well, ever since my mother died, I was made the new Goddess of Hearth, Home, Domesticity and Family. You look good." said Kushina.

"Why thank you." said Naruto as he looked back to Zeus who cleared his throat.

"Anyway. You are to be trained. You need to get that power inside you under control. Right now, as you are, you could distrupt the very balance of life." said Zeus with Naruto nodding his head.

"So, when do I begin." said Naruto only to have Ares throw an arm around Naruto and pull him to him.

"Glad to see you're eager to work. Well, for this momentus occasion, we've gathered a few children of the gods. Many went to world of their own, but at a request, they've come back." said Ares.

"Okay." said Naruto as he got out of Ares' hold.

"Do your best, my grandson." said Zeus as he walked back to his throne.

"Follow me." said Ares as he walked out the throne room.

A few minutes of walking, Ares and Naruto stood outside in the courtyard as Ares folded his arms.

"Each god and goddess is different in various terms. The reason why your mother is the current goddess of Hearth, Home, Domesticity and Family, is because of her personality. But based off you. I can sense something else." said Ares.

"Must be because of his past. I'm guessing he'd be the god of the eternal flames." said a woman that made Naruto gain a nosebleed.

Ares turned around and smiled to the woman.

"Ah, Erza. How is my daughter doing?" he asked.

The woman before Naruto had blood red hair much like Kushina's, that was kept neat and tidy while a bang covered her right eye as she stood there in a suit of armor and a sword in her hands. Her eyes were a wonderful black brown while they looked be seeing into Naruto's very soul.

"Nothing much father. Pyrrha and Raven are fighting again. I stepped out before they could drag me into it." said Erza heading down the steps and stopping next to her father.

"Naruto, allow me to introduce you to my daughter. Erza. She is a Demigod. Half god half human. She will be training you in how to use various weapons." said Ares walking away.

"Wait, didn't you say you'd train me?" called Naruto.

"Uh. No. I never said that." said Ares walking away. "Erza, don't kill the poor guy."

Erza meerly looked at Naruto as she raised her sword and glarred at Naruto.

"Do you know how to fight?" she asked.

"Uh..." trailed Naruto.

Erza meerly launched herself at Naruto and swung her sword. Naruto dodged it but just barely as Erza swung. Jumping back a few feet, Naruto looked to Erza only to find her sprinting to him with the intent to kill.

"FIGHT!" she cried out as she swung with deadly precious. "FIGHT LIKE YOUR LIFE DEPENDS ON IT"

Naruto soon found himself losing his footing and landed on his back only to find Erza standing over him with her sword at his head.

"Cause one day. It may come to that." said Erza as she lifted the sword and walked away as she clicked her tongue. "Useless."

That was nothing like Naruto had ever seen. She moved so gracefully yet so fast he could barely keep up with her movements. He was lucky that he still had his head. He feared that if he couldn't see her attacks, he may as well be a foot shorter and a lot less talkative.

Erza walked into the palace only to stop in the doorway as she looked to a woman who leaned against the wall. Her clothing consiting of a red dress that was cut at an angle while her hair flowed down her shoulder while a bang covered her one eye as she closed her eyes only to open them again as she looked to the daughter of the god of war.

"Did you have to go so hard on the poor guy on the first day?" she asked only for Erza to click her tongue.

"Shut it Cinder. He needs to learn that when it comes to fights, there is no room for hesitation." said Erza only for Cinder to giggle.

"Is that what Ares taught you?" she asked.

"Shut up." said Erza walking away.

Cinder meerly got off the wall and headed out to the courtyard and spotted Naruto trying to practice some jutsu but found it to be useless. What was happening. Why couldn't he use any jutsu?

"Sorry kid. But you can't use any power you once had. Believe me." said Cinder getting Naruto's attention.

"How come?" asked Naruto.

"Due to your godly power having awoken as it is, it has completely rewritten your previous power. You can no longer do any fancy stuff. You must pull out your own godly power." said Cinder.

"Now you sound like Erza." growled Naruto.

"Believe me. I'm nothing like her. Even though my father is the god of the underworld." said Cinder.

"Wait. That means Hades is your father." said Naruto.

"Yes. My name is Cinder. Cinder Fall Of The Eternal Night. I gained that title after I awoke my power." said Cinder.

"Erza said my title could be the eternal flame." said Naruto.

"Ah. Every god and goddess gains their title based off a specific trait. The reason why she says that is because of what was once inside you. Seeing that you have Kyuubi inside you for quite some time, it left its mark on you. As a result, you may have gained a permanent affinity for fire. Hence the reason why she called you by such a title. Hm, Naruto Of The Eternal Flame. Has a nice ring." said Cinder.

"Is there any other gods and goddesses?" asked Naruto.

"They are more working than anything else. So you'll most likely be trained by their children." said Cinder.

"What will you teach me?" asked Naruto.

"A bit of Necromancy here and there. Right now your godly powers have just awoken. Meaning that you can be flexible in what type of godly power you use. Unfortunately, the more your powers mature, the more you become limited." said Cinder.

"I see. Better get back to training." said Naruto as he got ready.

"Not so fast." said a rather tall woman with long flowing black hair.

Her clothing was rather limited in the sense that it showed off her smooth toned stomach and a rathe helping hand of her chest. While the side of her clothing was cut to allow her more movement while showing off her long shapely legs.

"Boa, what are you doing here?" asked Cinder.

"Nothing. Just need to also teach the young god. About stealth and mind reading." said Boa as she stopped next to Cinder.

Naruto instantly found that Boa was atleast a foot taller than Cinder but it wasn't by that large amount.

"Why stealth and mind reading?" asked Cinder. "Seeing that you're one of the daughters of Aphrodite, surely you'll be able to teach him more."

"True. But Cana will be teaching him stealth. While I focus on teaching him mind reading." said Boa as she stepped in front of the young god.

"Tell me your name?" asked Boa.

"Can't you read my mind for that?" barked Naruto with Boa giggling as she shook her head.

"Not that simple. For mortals it's easy. But for a mortal to have some godly power. Be them Demigod or what you are, it's harder. Almost impossible." said Boa.

"Fair enough. Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki." said Naruto.

"Boa Hancock. Daughter of Aphrodite and goddess of ecstasy." said Boa.

"Ecstasy?" asked Naruto thinking of something else.

"Yeah. You know...when a woman and a man reach their-"

"Whoa stop right there." said Cinder jumping into the conversation as her fae flushed red.

"Don't go there." she begged.

"Whatever. But the offer is open to achieve ecstasy with me." said Boa winking at the boy.

"I'll keep that in mind." said Naruto as they got down to training.

 **And scene.**

 **So Naruto has begun to learn about the way of the gods by being trained by them. Only to find out he will learn from the children of the gods. Starting with Erza who clearly showed the superior power between the two of them.**

 **But he will also be taught by Cinder and Boa. One a daughter of Hades while the other is a daughter of Aphrodite. As well, Naruto has been reunited with his mother and she is the new goddess that her mother was.**

 **Chapter 3: The Path Of The Gods.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101's girlfriend out. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3: Path Of The Gods

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **I first want to apologize for making you wait for this chapter.**

 **Had a few things to get off my back first before I could post this chapter.**

 **Now, the last place we left off was where Naruto was taken to Mount Olypmus and was reunited with his mother who was the new Goddess of Hearth and Family.**

 **With the gods deciding that their daughters shall train Naruto, he comes across Erza. Daughter of Ares and a Demigod. She easily overpowers the poor boy and storms off.**

 **But Naruto then meets with a daughter of Hades. Cinder Fall.**

 **Realizing that he has much to learn, Naruto will dedicate himself to train even harder than normal.**

 **As well, I'm adding in Blake Belladonna to the harem and she will be a daughter of Hades. Next one is Yang Xiao Long, daughter of Apollo.**

 **Oh right. This is also my last chapter before I go on production break. I will have more chapters for you to enjoy when I come back. Which will be on the 15th of January next year. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year everyone.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

 **Theme Song: Twin Star Exorcist Opening 2 FulliRis - Re_CallING SUB**

Chapter 3: The Path Of The Gods.

It had only been a few days since Naruto was brought to Mount Olympus to be trained. He had made strong strides in facing against Erza as his sparring partner. Or more like trying to not get killed. She was just too fast for him to handle. But his reflexes and speed were getting stronger.

But it was still not enough to stand against the daughter of the god of war. Erza made sure Naruto knew that everytime.

But Zeus decided it was now time for Naruto to learn how to use his godly power. Getting up from his throne, he walked out to find Naruto and Erza still training while Cinder watched from the side. Standing next to his grand daughter, Zeus watched on as well.

"Watch your form." hissed Erza charging at Naruto.

Narrowly dodging another strike, Naruto rolled out the way and got to his feet only to be pinned by Erza.

The red haired sighed as she got off the young man. A sigh escaping her lips once again at how Naruto failed yet again in her eyes.

"Come on. Are you even trying?" she said as she turned Naruto over and helped him up.

"I'm doing my best." said Naruto only to be punched in the nose by Erza.

"Clearly you're not doing your best." she said in a plain tone.

"Hey. What was with that suckerpunch?" hissed Naruto as he held his nose as blood flowed out it.

"Never accept a hand from your enemy. They may do that, or something worse to you." said Erza as she let Naruto get up for real this time.

"That's enough." said Zeus coming over to the duo. "Erza, I will take it from here."

Erza bowed to her grandfather and walked away while Naruto managed to stop the bleeding of his nose.

"How are you feeling?" asked Zeus with Naruto rubbing his nose.

"Like shit. Erza keeps trying to make me look bad. I'm trying my best. But she keeps beating me up." said Naruto only to have Zeus laugh at him.

"Well, Erza is the daughter of the god of war. So she was born to fight." stated Zeus with Naruto shrugging his shoulders.

"Whatever." said Naruto as he walked off only to be stopped by Zeus.

"I know you just want to relax. But I must train you. You must learn to harness your godly power." said Zeus with Naruto arching an eyebrow.

"My godly power." stated Naruto as his grandfather nodded his head.

"Not only that. But we need to get you equiped." added Zeus.

Cinder followed alongside the pair as they entered the vaults of the gods. Naruto was in awe. Weapons of every kind littered the sides before him as they walked through the vaults.

"Weapons from past Demigods and gods. They fell in battle during the time the Titans waged war against us. These weapons are passed down to those with a fire in their hearts." said Zeus with Naruto looking at the various weapons.

But one soon captured his eye. It looked to be a katana. A white ribbon was tied to the hilt of the sword while the entire thing was blue. Walking over to the weapon, he felt a strong pulling sensation. As if the very weapon was calling to him. The katana looked well crafted. Made by the hands of a master.

"A weapon forged from a dying star. That katana has not had a master for well over 2000 years." said Zeus as he watched the blade begin to glow. "Though that may change today."

Naruto reached out his hand. His hand feeling hot. As if it was suspended over a bonfire and left there. But he still felt the pulling sensation. Like his whole body was beckoned to take hold of the sword. When his hand grasped the katana, Naruto's body was encased in blue hot flames. His eyes scrunched shut as he screamed in pain as he tried to let the sword go.

Cinder was about to charge in and help Naruto when Zeus stopped her from moving.

"Don't." barked Zeus.

"He's in pain." snapped Cinder with Zeus shaking his head.

"Look. The sword is beginning to react." said Zeus as he narrowed his eyes.

And true enough to what he said, a strange tribal flame symbol was being emblazoned on Naruto's right hand. Once the tattoo had been completed, the blue flames fizzled out of existance and Zeus along with Cinder walked over to Naruto.

"What happened?" asked Naruto with Zeus starting off with a slow clap.

"Congratulations. You have just gained the sword of the Eternal Flame as your weapon." commented Zeus with Cinder clapping her hands.

"I called it. I so called it. Naruto Of The Eternal Flame." chimed the black haired woman.

"What is this sword anyway?" asked Naruto.

"The sword in your hands. It's not just any type of weapon you can swing around and even pick up. See, that sword is unique. It has its own mind. The sword's name is Kurikara. Time has long since removed the god's name who used that sword before you. But he used that sword. The sword however, takes a lot out of the user. So be careful when using that sword." stated Zeus with Naruto nodding his head.

"Kurikara. The Eternal Flame. My new weapon." said Naruto looking at the sword before walking out the vault along with Cinder and Zeus.

But as he walked out the vaults, Zeus cleared his throat. This got the attention of Naruto and Cinder.

"Now that you have a weapon, Naruto. It's time for you to unlock your godly power. Follow me." said Zeus.

The group walked a bit further and soon came to a wide open area. Similar to that of a wonderful garden fit for an Emperor. A white gazebo rested in the middle while roses and various flowers adorned the sides. Pine trees and green grass sprawled about in the area.

"I feel so..." trailed Naruto listening to everything around him.

"Tranquil? Yeah." said Cinder. "Grandfather took us here to help us unlock our power."

"Here, every single Demigod and newborn god is brought to meditate and unlock their power. This garden is able to calm the nerves and relax the mind. Such tranquility is also a reason for gods and Demigods to fully tap into their power." said Zeus as they stopped. "Naruto, sit on the grass and we will begin."

Doing as Zeus stated, Naruto dropped onto the ground. Folding his legs he looked at his grandfather who nodded.

"Now, close your eyes and concerntrate. You should feel a tugging sensation in you." commanded Zeus as Naruto began to focus.

A few minutes down the line, Naruto was soon covered in a see through blue hue. Cinder marveled at how Naruto had quick understanding of his power while Zeus meerly shook his head. He commended his grandson for tapping into his power rather well. But considering that only 1/4 of his blood was of godly descent, the power was too weak.

Something had to be done about this. If Naruto's godly power stays at this level, then Naruto can only use Kurikara for no more than 15 seconds. Even if the sword doesn't devour Naruto's godly power, the amount it requires to stay light and grant the user enhancements was incredible. Naruto wouldn't survive that. 30 seconds without Kurikara going full power, 15 if the sword did go full throttle. There had to be a way to get Naruto's godly power to be higher.

And then it hit him. The Fates. They had access to powers much older than him. Informing Naruto to stop what he was doing, they left the garden and went over to a sort of stable. Zeus soon pulled out a Pegasus and the three got on.

"Where are we going?" asked Naruto.

"To see The Fates!" called Zeus.

"Fates?" called back Naruto.

"You'll soon see them!" cried Zeus as the pegasus flew faster and further.

 **With Erza.**

She had trained Naruto yet again and yet again, she put his ass on the floor. Surely by now he would have at least began to fight back, right? Why was he so weak? It was pathetic.

But there was one thing she had to admit about Naruto. He was extremely cute. Maybe even hot. But as she thought about the blonde, the door to her room opened up to reveal her father standing there.

"Hello father." stated Erza.

"My daughter. How is the training going?" asked Ares sitting next to his daughter on the bed.

"Worthless. This is a waste of my time. He can't even land a hit on me when I've put him on his ass and back more than 23 times." sighed Erza only for Ares to chuckle.

"That may be the case. But I heard a rumor. Naruto, the son of the daughter of Hestia? He wields the legendary Eternal Flame. Kurikara." said Ares making her daughter scoff at the idea.

"Like hell. That weakling could never wield such a powerful weapon. Hell, I'm the strongest among the Demigod daughters and not even I could gain control of that sword." scoffed Erza.

"Well. Believe it. And they are headed to see The Fates to help him grow his godly powers. If he plays his cards right, he may as well be the one putting you on your ass." said Ares.

"If he can put me on my ass, I'd gladly become his submissive bitch." betted Erza.

"We'll see." said Ares leaving his daughters room.

"Naruto Of The Eternal Flame my ass." scoffed Erza one more time as she looked out her window.

 **And scene.**

 **And there you go.**

 **A new chapter for God of The Elemental Nations. With Naruto now having his own weapon, they realize it is the very weapon that is the Eternal Flame. Kurikara. And yes it is the same sword from Blue Exorcist.**

 **But with Naruto having unlocked his godly power, Zeus realizes that his godly power is lacking. Considering how much Kurikara devours in terms of godly power. In order to help raise his powers, Zeus takes Naruto to see The Fates to try and help him gain more godly power.**

 **What will happen to him?**

 **Find out next time.**

 **Chapter 4: All Seeing.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	4. Chapter 4: All Seeing

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to the new chapter of God Of The Elemental Nations.**

 **So the last place we left off was where Naruto had gained his own weapon. Kurikara. Or better known as the Eternal Flame. With such a weapon in Naruto's hands, his title as Naruto Of The Eternal Flame is very much confirmed.**

 **Looks like Cinder was right about his title.**

 **But Zeus has decided to train Naruto in using his godly power. However, when Naruto unlocked his powers, the full unrestrained power of Naruto was not adequate enough to use Kurikara at its full power. Well he can, but for a very short amount of time.**

 **Deciding to rectify that, Zeus has taken Naruto to go and see The Fates.**

 **Hopefully they can help Naruto.**

 **As well, I'm adding Kuroka who will be the twin sister to Blake Belladonna in this fanfic.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 4: All Seeing.

The Pegasus flew over the clouds and soon came to a stop outside a temple of gold. The floors were of marble and the pillars of gold along with a wonderful image on the ceiling.

Naruto was absolutely speechless. Following his grandfather along with Cinder, they walked through the temple. Everywhere they could see glowing threads of some kind while mirrors of a watery nature rippled along the walls. Curiousity getting the better of him, Naruto walked over to a low hanging thread and reached for it.

"Don't touch." hissed Zeus looking to Naruto.

"But I..."

"No buts. Those are Threads Of Fate. Woven by the sisters of Fate. You want to tamper with someone's future?" barked Zeus.

"...Sorry." was all Naruto said.

Walking more further, Naruto looked to Cinder.

"What's with the mirrors?" asked Naruto.

"Timelines." was all Cinder said.

"Huh?" asked Naruto.

"They are a series of worlds. Each mirror is taken from a moment in time. Jump through one, and you're in a new timeline. Though its only moments in the past. Jumping into one is easy. Getting back is the hard part." added Cinder.

"How so?" asked Naruto.

"Unlike rewinding time, your own fate would be rewritten. You may even find yourself trapping yourself in an alternate reality if you're not careful." said Cinder.

"Only The Fates have the keys to get you back." added Zeus.

"Got it. No jumping through time." said Naruto.

"Smart man." came a voice.

The group came to a stop when a woman with snow white hair and wearing a kimono that was a gold colour strode up to them. She also had one hell of an amazing figure on her.

"One of the sisters." was all Zeus said to Naruto.

"Oh...okay." was all Naruto said as the goddess walked over to Naruto.

"So this is the half Demigod. Not much godly power I sense from you." was all she said circling Naruto.

"Thanks. Now you sound like Erza." was all Naruto said.

"Trust me. I'm nothing like the daughter of the god of war. Though I am stating facts. Your godly power is extremely weak." said he woman making Naruto's heart sink further.

"We're here to fix that. I know this is a bit much. But can you imbue him with more godly power?" asked Zeus.

"Hm. It is possible. However, there may be a few side effects." said the sister of Fate.

"What type of side effects?" asked Cinder.

"He could explode. For starters." stated the Fate.

"It's your choice, grandson." said Zeus looking to Naruto.

"I accept." was all Naruto said.

"Then follow me." said the Fate walking off.

Following her to where she was leading them, Naruto along with Zeus and Cinder walked through the temple and soon were in a wide open area as the place was just as peaceful as the one on Mount Olympus. But unlike the one on Olympus, this had a few rivers, streams and waterfalls. Birds chirped in the trees as fish were seen swimming through the water.

The sister of Fate turned to Naruto and looked to him. Motioning him to sit on the grass much like how he did in the garden. Doing as she wanted, Naruto closed his eyes and began to focus.

The sister soon made her way to him and placed a hand on his forehead.

"I will now begin by transfering the godly powers of the gods of old into you. Try to stay relaxed during this." said the sister of Fate.

Breathing in and out by calming his mind, Naruto soon felt the power of the gods flow into his body. It felt so strong. So incredible. So this was the power of the gods.

But something soon happened. And it didn't end well. The sister of Fate was shot back by an unknown force as Naruto's body began to glow a very dark blue while the clouds above clapped with thunder and lightning as they darkned overhead.

"What's going on?" asked Cinder looking at Naruto.

"It's impossible. He's absorbing too much. All I wanted to do was give his overall godly power a small boost. But this suddenly occured. I was pushed out." said the sister getting up.

"But what's going on?" asked Zeus.

"His human cells are drinking the godly power instead of the god cells drinking in the power. This is the reverse effect that is happening here. If this continues, he will die." said the sister.

"Naruto! Stop!" called Cinder as Naruto's body began to float up.

"I'm trying." said Naruto as he soon felt a stinging sensation in his eyes.

Bringing his hands up to his eyes, as he cried in pain, Naruto thrashed about as the dark blue energy seeped into his scrunched eyes. A strange light blue glow was seen coming from Naruto's eyes as he howled in pain.

Lightning rained down from above as the thunder claps picked up and drowned out everything in the area. And just at that moment, Naruto's back arched as he opened his eyes. But when his eyes opened, the whole environment froze in place. Apart from the two gods and Cinder, everything was frozen in time. The water stopped moving, a fish that jumped out the water was now frozen where it was. Everything looked to be greyed out while blue energy flowed off the three as they stared at Naruto.

"What the heck?" was all Cinder said as she looked at the scene before her along with the sister and Zeus.

"What is this?" asked Zeus.

"I don't even know myself." said the sister looking about in awe.

Looking back to Naruto, they gasped in shock at what they were seeing. Naruto was encased in a blue ethereal armor while blue ethereal feathered wings flowed off his back. But what really scared them was his eyes. No more was the electric blue eyes he had, but they were a full on different type of eye. They looked to be high tech eyes but were extremely complex as well. ( **A.N.** Can't really explain them. But they are the eyes of Leonardo Watch from Kekkai Sensen.)

"Those eyes." said the sister.

"Huh?" was all Naruto could say.

"You have the eyes of prophecy." said the sister.

"What do you mean?" asked Zeus.

"I thought it was a joke. But now that it is real. I guess there is no hiding it. There has been a prophecy written long ago by one of my sisters. It was just a joke. Honest. That one day, a child of limited blood shall overload their power with the help of the gods, and become the new king and destroy the darkness that threatens to wipe us out." said the sister shaking.

"The Titans. They are coming back?" asked Zeus.

"It is a possibility." said the sister.

"But what about his eyes?" asked Cinder pointing to Naruto.

"What did she call them? Ah, The All Seeing Eyes. She gave it weird powers. The ability to see everything around you. Their auras included. Not only that, but when deactivated, they have the ability to The main abilities are to make a person see the vision of another. Shared Vision is what she called it. The next is what she called Unbreakable. The power to make someone witness an illusion that cannot be broken out of no matter what. But its ultimate ability is to freeze time itself or someone for a few minutes, or longer." said the sister.

"So it is the very power of the gods then. That is incredible." said Cinder in awe.

"I never thought that a joke would come true. This defies reason." said the sister only for Zeus to fold his arms.

"You hold the power of fate. Regardless if it a joke or not." was all he said as Naruto's eyes returned to normal.

"How do I control this?" asked Naruto looking to his gandfather.

"You need to train in using it. I don't know of it so you're on your own. But I have faith that you will learn it." said Zeus patting Naruto's shoulder.

Concluding their meeting with the sister, they made their way back to Olympus. Cinder and Naruto were talking amongst themselves. But Zeus could sense Cinder's desire growing. She was hot for Naruto. It was quite astonishing actually.

When they finally made it back to Olympus, they found Erza standing in the courtyard, her sword drawn and ready. Her eyes trained on Naruto as she watched him.

"Time for your training." barked Erza.

Sighing as he walked over to her, Naruto and Cinder stopped a few feet from Erza. Naruto drawing his sword with the sword catching fire. Erza meerly shook her head as she stared at Kurikara.

"It is rather demoralising that a meer quater god could attain such a weapon. It sickens me." she hissed.

"All I did was get a weapon." stated Naruto with Erza pointing her sword at him.

"I tried getting that weapon. But it wouldn't even let me touch it. And yet you hold it. I don't even understand it myself." growled Erza with Naruto shaking his head.

And without warning, Erza lunged at Naruto. She was too fast for Naruto to see. But in that split second, before Erza could land a hit on Naruto and finish him off, and probably knock him down a peg or two, Naruto's eyes activated with the All Seeing Eyes Of The Gods showing up in his eyes. Their blue glue was tantilizing as they looked at Erza. And just like that, Naruto was able to pull Kurikara to block the attack.

When the two sword hit each other, Erza was stunned. So much so that she backed up quite a distance from him. How could this be possible? She used all her power in that strike. How was he able to block it?

She then noticed Naruto's eyes were different. Like nothing she had ever seen before. Cinder, who was watching on the side, smiled as she remembered not too long ago that Naruto literally stopped the flow of time all around him.

Erza could scarcely believe what just happened. Pointing her sword, she smiled rather smugly.

"Lucky shot. But this one will hit for sure." she growled as she lunged forward.

But the same thing happened as the first one. Naruto blocked the incoming threat with Kurikara making Erza begin to lose her cool. How was he able to stop it a second time? It made no sense.

"Stop playing cheap tricks." barked Erza as she got ready with another strike.

But Naruto soon felt his eyes act up. And when he looked at Erza, he froze her in place. Erza was at a lose for words. Her body refused to move. How could this even be? She was the daughter of the god of war. Battles and wars were her forte. How could a meer quater bred god stop her like this.

Seeing his opening, Naruto surged forth with lightning speed. Erza's eyes widened. Her eyes couldn't keep up with his speed. When Naruto was before her, he swung his sword.

"Wave!" he shouted and from the swing, erupted a wave of blue fire.

Erza was launched back so far she hit the wall of the courtyard. The wind leaving her body as she dropped down. Cinder clapped a slow clap as she smiled at the acomplishment Naruto just achieved.

But soon Naruto's eyes turned back to normal and the body swayed back and forth. Using the sword as a crutch, he balanced himself as he looked to find Erza getting up.

"Don't get cocky." she growled. "You only won one fight. Yet I won hundreds."

And just like that, Erza walked away. Leaving Naruto and Cinder there. Sheathing Kurikara, Naruto looked to Cinder who was smiling to him.

"Rather impressive." she purred as she looked at him.

"Thanks." said Naruto with a smile.

 **And scene.**

 **How do you like that? Naruto turns out to now be 3/4 god 1/4 human due to his cells drinking in too much of the godly power of the gods. With Naruto now 3/4 god, something shifts inside him. Specifically his eyes.**

 **Equipped with the All Seeing Eyes Of The Gods, he will thus begin to learn how to use this power. He already knows it has an area affect by freezing everything around him in time, or by freezing an enemy in time. Not only that, but he is now able to see things that move at lightning speed. This will become a passive ability later on. Meaning, the more he uses it, the more his normal eyes will take on the effect of seeing things in slow motion.**

 **Chapter 5: Power Of The Gods.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	5. Chapter 5: The Power Of The Gods

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome to the new chapter of God Of The Elemental Nations.**

 **So where we last left off was where Naruto had gained an incredible power. In the form of his eyes.**

 **The All Seeing Eyes Of The Gods. With these powerful eyes now in Naruto's sockets, he will have the power to freeze everything around him or he could use it to freeze someone in place.**

 **With such a powerful ability now given to Naruto, he will be unstoppable. But he needs to understand and control his powers. If he doesn't learn how to control his new eyes, he will be in serious danger.**

 **But should he learn to control them, then he will have the very power to control time itself.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 5: Power Of The Gods.

Word had quickly spread across Olympus. About how a meer quater bred god had managed to defeat Erza, the daughter to the god of war. Naruto was the centre of attention ever since people heard of what he did. His mother was proud of him, but she sometimes found it to be a nuisance trying to pry some random goddess from her son who wanted to rape him at every turn he took.

Erza wasn't the same after word got out that Naruto kicked her ass. She protested that it was just Beginner's Luck. But even if it was the case, people asked if she went all out on him, and why.

She walked away from those conversations. She knew why. At first it was because she wanted to show Naruto who was superior in terms of the peking order. But as soon as Naruto's hands touched Kurikara and the sword accepting him as its new master, it soon became personal.

She wanted that blade. More than anything in the world. But as soon she tried to grab the sword, it lashed out at her. So how was it that she, a demigod lost...probably the second most strongest sword in the relm of the god...to a meer quater bred god? It made zero sense to her.

She had everything a fighter should have. Everything! She was experienced enough. She was strong. Stronger than the other demigods. She was even well versed in nearly every fighting style there ever was. Making her the perfect candidate to wield the sword of the Eternal Flame. Yet it was never meant to be.

Getting out her bed, she ground her teeth. The sheer agony of having people come to her and make fun of her for losing to a quater bred had very much filled her with anger. So much that she wanted to knock this cocky little shit even further down. Enough to make sure he never even looked at her without her permission.

Yes, that sounded a lot more better.

Leaving her room, she stormed off to Naruto's room. Throwing the door open, she breathed in before shouting on top of her lungs.

"NARUTO UZUMAKI! GET YOUR SORRY ASS OUT OF BED OR I'LL DRAG YOU OUT!" she screamed only to slam her mouth shut when she found Kushina there, cleaning her son's room.

"A good morning to you too, Erza." cooed Kushina looking to the pissed red haired.

"Forgive the intrusion." said Erza changing her attitude rather fast. "Do you know where your son is?"

"He's gone with Cinder to the Underworld to help him get a grasp of his Godly Power. According to Hades, his daughters are extremely adept in their godly power." answered Kushina with Erza clicking her tongue.

"Thank you. I'll be waiting for his return then. And revenge shall be sweet." she mumbled as she walked off.

 **With Naruto.**

Flying to the Underworld on Zeus' pegasus, we find Cinder and Naruto. But Naruto soon felt his nose tickle along with a strong sneeze ripping through the sky.

"Coming down with a cold?" asked Cinder blushing as she thought of sharing body heat with Naruto to keep him warm.

Ever since she first met Naruto, Cinder had been crushing hard on the young quater god. It could be one of those cliche love at first sight scenarios. She didn't care. And sure they might be related by blood considering all things on Olympus. But she had a huge feeling that this was a distantly related concept.

Still, she loved him. But she was too afraid to confess to him. She felt that should she confess, then Naruto will shoot her down. So she'd be keeping her mouth shut. At least for now.

The pegasus soon landed at the home that looked like a massive castle. All around Naruto, fire and the cries of agony filled his ears as they climbed off the flying horse.

"This place gives me the shivers." said Naruto looking about.

"This is the Underworld. There's nothing good about it. Well, unless you're a god or a demigod. Then it won't affect you." stated Cinder smiling to Naruto only to have the doors to the home swing open and an older woman stood there with a face of malice.

"Cinder, you were supposed to be here 20 minutes ago. Father isn't going to be happy with you." she hissed.

Her black hair flowing in the heat of the world while her red eyes made her look even more dark.

"Relax Raven. We just got a little side tracked. But we're here now. And that's all that matters." replied Cinder.

"Wait, who is this?" asked Naruto pointing at Raven.

"Ah yes. Naruto meet my older sister, Raven. She is the oldest of us. With me being the youngest." said Cinder.

"So this is Raven. And you're the youngest. Who are the others?" asked Naruto only to have a black blur slam into him.

The woman in question was rather amazing to look at. A black kimono rested on her but was pulled down to reveal her assets quite nicely. A pair of black cat ears rested on her head. Her hazel eyes were tantilizing to look at.

"And who do we have here?" she purred in a sultry voice.

"Naruto." was all Naruto could say without looking down at her cleavage.

"Ah, so you're the rumored quater bred god who kicked Erza's ass. A pleasure. My name is Kuroka. And I'd love to have your babies." she said pushing Naruto's head into her chest.

"Kuroka. Restrain yourself. Father wants to speak with the boy." said another voice only to have a woman with similar black ears and hazel eyes walk in. She looked slightly younger than Kuroka but she looked more mature than her age. Her hair was long, her eyes were piercing. Her clothing consisted of a black purple top with various diamonds cut out of it and had her stomach exposed. A white coat lay on her shoulders and a pair of white pants rested on her lower body with some boots.

"Aw, but sis, I wanted to have his children." whined Kuroka as she got off Naruto.

"No you don't. How many times must Father tell you. Only your husband may take your first time." hissed the other cat eared one before looking to Naruto.

"Sorry about that. My name is Blake. This is my older twin sister, Kuroka." said the other one before giving a bow from the waist.

"A pleasure to meet you." said Naruto.

"Now that we all know the runt, let's go meet Father." barked Raven with them walking into the castle.

Walking through the passage, Naruto marveled at everything there was. Statues and various other ornaments lined the sides of the halls along with paintings of various battles and trivial things.

Finally making it to the throne room, the massive doors were pushed open to reveal a man with slicked back black hair and glowing red eyes sat before them. His clothes were full black and regal enough to make him look like a king. Well, this was the king of Hell if you went down that way.

"Nephew. What a pleasant surprise. Glad you could make it. My name is Hades. And I see you've already met my daughters." said the man before looking to Naruto's side and finding Kurikara hooked to his belt. "And you wield the Sword Of The Eternal Flame. So you kicking Erza's ass was true."

"How did you know?" asked Naruto only to have Hades laugh.

"Half of Olympus knows of what you did." said Hades before getting up.

"But that isn't all you have up your sleeve. Let's take a look at you." said Hades placing a hand on Naruto's head.

After a few minutes, he removed his hand wih Naruto's eyes showing their All Seeing Eyes Of The Gods.

"So what my brother, Zeus, said was true then. You do hold the eyes the Fates prophecised. Yet you are also 3/4 god. That has never happened before." said Hades.

"In what way do you mean?" asked Naruto.

"In order to have a person be 3/4 god, two things must be met. A pureblooded god. And a demigod must have a child together. That is the way of having a 3/4 god." stated Blake.

"Correct. But for you, it is the opposite. You were born 3/4 human, 1/4 god. But ever since the Fates pushed godly power into you, it became the reverse. Your human cells transformed to become the god cells while your god cells turned become your human cells." said Hades.

"And my eyes?" inquired Naruto.

"Must have been a result of the sudden shift. All I know is that you could very much have the power to reveal the unseen." stated Hades returning to his seat and thinking.

"And what does that mean, Father?" asked Kuroka.

"It means that his power is strong enough to very much change the course of history. If the Titans chose to come back, he'll need all the power he can gain. I heard how you used your eyes to freeze Erza in place. At the moment, your eyes might be connected to your sudden shift in power. If we can teach you how to harness this power, you will be able to hold your own against anything. But you'll need weapons and armor. As it stands, you hold the second strongest weapon ever in the history of the gods." said Hades.

"This is so much to take in." said Naruto with Hades nodding his head.

"I understand. Be as it may, you have traveled long. Cinder, show him where he'll be stanying." said Hades with his youngest daughter nodding.

"Yes Father. This way Naruto." said Cinder leading Naruto away.

Walking along the halls of the castle, Naruto and Cinder conversed. Many things they spoke about including Naruto's untapped abilities. What Hades said was right. If the Titans may be coming back, then Naruto may have to be put on the frontlines. His All Seeing Eyes may be the only thing that could effectively stop them.

But as they walked, Naruto's head randomly turned and saw a very nice looking set of weapons laying in the distance. One was an elegant katana much like Kurikara. While the other was a damaged one. It didn't look damaged, other than the blade looked damaged beyond imagine. Cinder followed his gaze and saw the two weapons.

"That's Yamato and The Devil's Blade. Two of the most powerfulest weapons. Yamato is by far the strongest with Kurikara right behind it. Followed by The Devil's Blade." said Cinder with Naruto raising and eyebrow.

"What can they do?" asked Naruto.

"Well, Yamato and The Devil's Blade are both weapons my Father made. Yamato was imbued with the power to open and close dimensions. Not only that, but it gives the person wielding such a weapon, the ability to attack so fast the blade looks almost invisible. It also follows the teaching of something called Iaijutsu. The real life art of the quickdraw. The Devil's Blade was a sword designed to grow in power the more it fed off its enemies. Specifically demons. But as time went on, the weapon became to destructive. Destroying such weapons is not as easy as you think. Both Yamato and The Devil's Blade are both the same as Kurikara. They both have minds of their own. Godly power is not just a form of power or mystic mumbo jumbo as you may believe. It is an extension of ourselves. Meaning our power is not just power, but living power." stated Cinder.

"Can I gain such a weapon?" asked Naruto.

"You can try. They are guarded by the Cerberus. A powerful three headed Hellhound. Many have gone to try and obtain such weapons. None have survived. So if you can defeat the Cerberus, then sure you can gain the weapons." said Cinder.

"Cerberus? Doesn't sound that bad." said Naruto scoffing cocky like.

"Really? See that soul over there?" asked Cinder pointing at a soul climbing up along the side of the one pit of the Underworld. "Watch."

Doing as she said, Naruto carefully watched the soul climb up. Higher and higher it went only for the thunderous footsteps of something to be heard. What came next was beyond terrifying. A massive three headed Hellhound came out of nowhere and devoured the soul whole, sending it back down to the bottom of the pit to be tortured more.

The beast was as tall as a 3 storey building. Cracks of lava were seen along its body. It's fur was charcoal black, black smoke flowed off its body. It's eyes were red with lava flowing out its mouth. It looked like the very personification of Hell itself. Naruto stood there gaping at the sheer power of the beast. Only to snap out of it when Cinder chuckled.

"Still want to take that thing on?" asked Cinder.

Naruto meerly looked at her.

"Oh hell yeah." said Naruto even more determined.

Cinder meerly blushed at how this man refused to give up. It was one of the reasons she fell in love with him. But that was for another time. Right now, Naruto had to be well rested before he could do something like that. Not only that but his training to learn his godly power had just begun.

 **And scene.**

 **So Naruto has arrived in the Underworld and will now be training to harness his godly power. Not only that, but he had found two other powerful katanas in the Underworld. One called Yamato while the other is called The Devil's Blade. One that holds the power to open and close dimensions while the other grows stronger the more demons are killed by the weapon.**

 **But in order to obtain such a weapon, Naruto must grow strong enough to gain enough power take on the one that watches over the weapons. The legendary Cerberus.**

 **Chapter 6: Training With A God.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	6. Chapter 6: Training With A God

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to the new chapter of God Of The Elemental Nations.**

 **So the last place we left off was where Naruto and Cinder had gone to the Underworld to help Naruto harness his godly power and to also help him grasp a hold of this new power he has gained. Hopefully this training could help him in order to gain control over his All Seeing Eyes.**

 **Hades himself along with his daughters will be training Naruto in order to help him harness his powers. Not only that, but Naruto spots two weapons off in the distance.**

 **Yamato, and The Devil's Blade. Two powerful swords. One holding the power to open and close dimensions. The other grows in power the more it feeds off the death of demons.**

 **Such powerful weapons are now locked in Naruto's sights. However, there is only one problem. The weapons are guarded by a powerful three headed Hellhound called the Cerberus. If Naruto wants to atttain the weapons, he has to defeat tthe one guarding them. He has to defeat the Cerberus.**

 **And the challanger and I have come to an agreement. Seilah will be added to the harem. She will also be a daughter of Hades.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 6: Training With A God.

Spending a night in Hell. Not something one would enjoy. Let alone say it. But for Naruto. This phrase was now literal. All around him, the cries of agony and pain echoed through the castle as the souls of the damned were burned for their crimes.

But he managed to have a good night sleep. The heat in the Underworld was managable thanks to him being part god. Much like what Cinder said. But he was now more god than human. When just a few days ago he was the reverse.

It was hard to believe that he was the one who may be able to stop the Titans and to also rule over Olympus, according to the Fates. His dream of being Hokage was looking more and more like a distant memory. Cause why rule over a group of mortals when you could also rule over all gods as well?

No. He had to stay focused. Tempting as it was. Ruling over humans _and_ gods. He had to do his best. There was still so much he had to learn if he wanted to have any chance to ascend the throne and be king of the gods. And knowing his grandfather, Zeus, he'd want to see if Naruto was worthy enough to sit on the throne.

In order to do that. He'd have to grow in power and be able to defend those who can't defend themselves. But this was pushed into the back of his mind when breathing became needed. Along with it feeling hotter than usual.

He was starting to experience a shortage of breath. Every breath he took becoming harder than the last. What was happening to him? Could gods and the children of gods die from a lack of air? If not, then Naruto would show that was a lie. Opening his eyes, he found he wasn't alone in bed. His body instantly went rigid.

Finding a set of black cat ears upon a head of black hair, he instantly knew who was in bed with him. Kuroka herself. What was she even doing? This was his room. Right? He remembered going to his room and falling into bed after getting out of his clothes. So how did she even get into his room?

Two things were running through Naruto's mind right now. In this precise moment in time. The first one? Kuroka sleep walked into his room, somehow disrobed herself and climbed into his bed. All done while she was asleep. Or the seond option? Kuroka wanted to take Naruto's virginity while he slept. But when she got undressed she collapsed and fell asleep in the bed with him due to the late night she spent awake planning her method of attack.

The latter option was seeming to be more believeable. Considering on how he met Kuroka and she wanted to have sex with him right when she _just_ met him. Slowly wiggling out of her grip, Naruto snaked out the bed and freed himself from the grip of Kuroka. Finally being able to breathe again as well. Those magnificent orbs of her would kill a man. Both appearance wise and suffocation wise.

Seeing her turn over and moan in her sleep. Naruto took her in. Despite being a horny...cat eared...hot as hell demigod. She sure knew how to take care of herself. Especially her body. The blankets laying on her and exposing part of her back to him. The slenderness of her body was so beautiful it was like she was born perfect. Damn those curves were magestic and amazing.

Wait. What the bloody hell? Shaking his head of the lewd thoughts he just had and wiping his nose just to be safe. Naruto grabbed a towel and headed to the bathroom. Hopefully a shower would help him from doing something he may regret. You can't blame him. He was a growing boy after all. He was adolescent right now. So it was only natural to sometimes think of things like that, right? His clothing bundled together in his other hand. He didn't even know where the water came from. Considering that fire and brimstone was all over the place you could build a mansion with it. But then again, this was the relm of a god. So anything was possible.

Opening the door, he was awarded with the sight he never thought he'd ever see in his entire existance. A woman with long black straight hair with horns growing out her head stood before him. A towel wrapped around her magnificent hourglass body as her purple eyes gazed upon Naruto. Her body frozen in place as the two looked at one another. A few tattoos littering her body. Mist flowed out and around the room as drops of water dotted her skin to heighten her beauty even more while steam came off her body. No doubt from the hot shower she just took.

Her eyes locked with Naruto's own piercing blue ones. After a few minutes, Naruto's mind finally clicked and he realized he walked in on someone who was using the bathroom. It was the classic cliche moment he once read about in a book he stole from the library when he was still in the Ninja Academy.

"Ah! Forgive me. I didn't know that someone was in here." said Naruto covering his eyes trying to make the situation less horrible then it was already.

"It couldn't be helped. You were under the impression that no one was in here. I was under the impression that no one was going to come in. Let alone be awake. Not only that. But you were at fault for not knocking. While I'm at fault for not locking the door. So we're both at fault and this is the outcome of our faults. So why act like that when I am also in the wrong?" asked the woman with Naruto removing his hand from his face.

"You're not going to slap me through the face and call me a pervert? Not yell at me for being disgusting and that I should kill myself?" asked Naruto with the woman raising an eyebrow at how dumb that just sounded.

"Now why would I do that? What would that even accomplish? That would just make the situation even worse. I'm not...common like that." said the woman with Naruto's eyebrows being raised.

"It's just that... Women I've met slapped me and called me a pervert for something like this. But you. I'm rather stunned at how rational you're taking this right now." said Naruto.

"I see. How amusing. By the way. My name is Seilah. I am one of the daughters of Hades. A pleasure to meet you." said the woman holding out a hand for Naruto to shake. ( **A.N.** Yes she is in the harem. You either skipped it, or didn't even bother looking at the author's notes at the beginning of the chapter.)

"Naruto Uzumaki. Son of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze." said Naruto shaking the offered hand.

"Ah, so you're the rumored quater bred who kicked Erza's ass. As well as the one who holds the title of God Of The Eternal Flames. But that may change later on." said Seilah smiling with Naruto going on the defensive.

"You want to violate me much like Kuroka did when she first met me?" hissed Naruto only to have Seilah shake her head.

"I'm just surprised, is all. You certainly have something powerful within you." said Seilah looking intensely at Naruto, and soon noticed his eyes. Seeing the All Seeing Eyes reflect behind his ordinary blue eyes.

"Ah, now I see. You hold the All Seeing Eyes Of The Gods. Such a power has never been seen before." said Seilah with Naruto gasping at the shocking revelation.

"How did you even know?" he asked in shock.

"I am more inclined and more intuned with my godly powers than my sisters. I sensed your power the moment it awoke when you went to see the Fates." said Seilah.

"You felt my power all the way from there while you were here?" asked Naruto in disbelief with Seilah nodding her head.

"I did. I am also very good with predicting, and I'm rarely wrong about these things." said Seilah walking to the door of the bathroom. "Well, it was nice meeting you, Naruto Uzumaki."

"Likewise, Seilah." said Naruto closing the door. And making sure to lock it this time.

Once he was done with the shower, he left the room and headed out to have a grasp of the Underworld. It was still hard to believe that he was literally standing in Hell. A place for the damned. And his greatuncle was the king of Hell. Who knew right?

But a few minutes to an hour ticked by and soon it was time to get the training underway. All 5 daughters of Hades sat on a ledge behind the castle as Hades and Naruto stood opposite each other in the backyard.

"I bet 40 drachmas that the runt will be able to gain control of his power within 4 hours." bet Raven.

"You're on." challenged Cinder. "But I bet the same amount. But he unlocks it in 30 minutes."

"I say immediately. Betting 100 drachmas." said Seilah stepping into the bet.

"You're on." hissed Cinder and Raven at the same time to their sister.

Hades meerly mentally shook his head at what his daughters were doing. Now was not the time to make silly bets. They were training a young 3/4 bred god right now. Looking to Naruto he cleared his throat.

"Right. God training 101. For gods, our power is based off control we have over our powers. But there is a catch." said Hades raising a finger. "You must unlock it first. And it varies from person to person."

"How so?" asked Naruto.

"For a demigod, they unlock their godly powers at the tender age of 13. For quater bred gods, it is awoken at the age of 21. For a pureblood god. It is awoken the moment they are born. Helps to determine what their role is. That is why demigods and quater bred gods are easy. You just trace it to who the father or mother was. And what type of god they were. Sure it's a matter of them developing their own title based off personality, but it's relatively the same." said Hades.

"But what about the ones like me? 3/4 gods?" asked Naruto.

"Their godly power awakens at the age of 3. But this isn't the case with you. As you are now. Your godly power was originally at 1/4. Meaning if you stayed as you were before the change, you'd have awoken the power at the age of 21. But that isn't it anymore. Due to you now being 3/4 god. I can sense your power already. If we don't unlock it now. Your power will go rampant." warned Hades.

"And what will happen if it does rampant?" questioned Naruto.

"We'd have to either seal it away. Which takes forever. Or the quickest way. Kill the god." said Hades making Naruto step back in fear only to see Hades raise a hand to stop him.

"But don't worry. Luckily Cinder brought you here just before that happened. So we will now unlock your power." said Hades.

"First, you must concerntrate. Try and think what drives you. What makes you itch? What makes you...you? Try and think of it." stated Hades.

Closing his eyes, Naruto began to focus.

"The pain of my past. Being seen as a monster due to me once holding a piece of your anger. Kyuubi. Being shunned, hated. I wanted to be recognised. I wanted to acknowledged for my achievements. I wanted to be in a position where I could be happy. A place where I can say I belong." said Naruto.

What he didn't realize was that as he was talking, a circle of blue fire erupted around him. He was too engrossed in what he wanted to even notice. The 3 daughters who made the bet were shocked at how fast it took for Naruto to awaken the power he had so easily. It was clear who the winner was. Looking to Seilah, Cinder and Raven growled while Seilah held out a hand while sipping on some tea with her other.

"Come on. Pay up. A bet is a bet after all." said Seilah smugly.

"Sometimes I hate that guessing ability you have." said Raven handing Seilah her money along with Cinder.

"You said it sister." growled Cinder as well.

Hades was also rather shocked. But before he could congratulate Naruto for awakening his power so fast, he found more that was awakening.

"...I hated the people who treated me like dirt. Always comparing me to Sasuke and treating him like some golden boy while I was pushed away. Why must they be so blind? I did everything for them only for them to treat me like shit? To Hell with them. I want them to burn in the deepest pits in Hell." growled Naruto.

Soon a pentagram burned into the circle of fire while black souls flew around Naruto. A flaming third eye appeared in Naruto's forehead with the eye opening. But there was still more. Hades knew that Naruto's power was fire, hence the title of being God Of The Eternal Flames. But this was completely different. What was this?

"...But above all. I wanted to have power. I wanted to be powerful enough to protect those I care about. I wanted to protect them. There were people I couldn't protect due to me being weak. There was a voice in my head. More power. More power. It kept going on and on. So I devoted myself to grow stronger than I ever could." said Naruto as he soon held out his hands.

The circle of fire soon began to spark with white lightning and shadows. In his hands emerge two things. In his right, a pure snow white flame that danced within his palms while in the other danced shadows that moved like fire while lightning danced with the shadows.

Looking to the distance after sensing something strange, Hades found in the distance what he was sensing. The two legendary swords that the Cerberus guarded. Were glowing with power. Yamato was sparking with lightning as shadows oozed off the sword while The Devil's Blade showed the fire while black souls swept about the blade. Looking back to Naruto to find the same coloured fire and characteristics as the two swords. Not only that, but Kurikara that was attached to Naruto's belt was also showing blue fire, much like the circle of fire.

"This is extrordinary. A type of resonance is taking place here. Somehow all three of the strongest swords are resonating perfectly with Naruto. I've never seen this before. Nor ever heard of a god wielding three of the legendary swords at the same time. Ever." mumbled Hades.

Clapping his hands, snapping Naruto out of his statements and trance, the power vanishing from him but feeling more different. Hades soon walked to Naruto and layed a hand on Naruto.

"How do you feel?" asked Hades.

"Like I can feel every fibre that makes up my muscles. I can feel every drop of blood in my body. This is truly amazing. What is this?" asked Naruto looking to Hades who was smiling.

"You've successfully awakened your godly power. This is the first step you have taken. Swords is not everything, much like how Erza thinks. Your godly power is also important. A god without his power may as well be a mortal." stated Hades with Naruto's eyes widening.

"Does that mean gods can die?" asked Naruto with Hades nodding his head.

"Of course. Look at what happen to your Grandmother." said Hades with Naruto understanding now.

"But well done. Tomorrow we will begin training you to harness your awakened power." said Hades walking off with Cinder walking to Naruto.

The other sisters went their own way. Leaving the two to their own devices. Cinder was blushing hard at how Naruto was able to awaken his power so quickly. Even though she and Raven lost the bet, it still impressed Cinder.

"Well done for doing what you did." said Cinder.

"Thank you." said Naruto.

"It wasn't me who did it. You have all the credit because it was _you_ , who awoke your power. It took me a while to awaken mine but you got it so easily. You may even be a prodigy, much like Seilah." said Cinder looking down. "She unlocked her godly power at the age of 12 by accident and it took her 3 weeks to master it. I unlocked mine at the age of 14 and it took me a year."

"Don't say that." hissed Naruto grabbing Cinder by the arms making her gasp in shock and surprise. A blush creeping across her face at the closeness of the one she was crushing on. "You are you. Sure you took longer to awaken your power. Sure it took you a year to control your power. But you're still strong. You're powerful and the most amazing woman I've ever met. You are your own indiviual. Hold your head high. Not for your faults but for what you accomplished. You have achieved more than what I could in my life."

Cinder was at a lose for words. Not only did Naruto compliment her, but he had also removed any form of obsticales she had faced and was facing still. He truly did know how to make a woman grow in self confidence. How to make one believe in what they could do. She knew this was the day she'd fully want to be by his side. Forever. She had fallen so hard for him now. It was a crush at first. But this was now full blown love right now. She had just found the man she wanted to live with. No matter what. Who cared if they were distant cousins. Who cared if this was considered wrong. This moment in time was special. This was her moment. And nothing was going to stop it. Nothing.

 **And scene.**

 **So Naruto has met the last daughter of Hades in a cliche moment of finding her in the bathroom after she had a shower. But instead of being hit for it, it ended in a change of events where Seilah found that they were both in the wrong.**

 **Not only that, but Naruto has unlocked his godly power. Not only that, but the swords, Yamato and The Devil's Blade were resonating with Naruto's power. Who would've guessed that the weapons that Hades once used would have this effect on Naruto? It has never happened before where a single person would wield the three strongest swords of the gods. Never.**

 **As well, looks like Cinder has now fallen hopelessly in love with Naruto. At first it was just a crush but that has now blossomed into full blown love for him. She doesn't care about the ethics anymore. She wants to be by his side forever and no matter what.**

 **Chapter 7: Harness The Power.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	7. Chapter 7: Harness The Power

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to the new chapter of God Of The Elemental Nations.**

 **So the last place we left off was where Naruto had met the last of Hades' children. The last one he met was by sheer chance and in the cliche moment of walking in on her when she was done with her shower.**

 **Expecting her to attack him and call him a pervert, he tries to not make the situation as bad as what it was. Only to hear from Seilah that it was both their faults. Never expecting that, Naruto and Seilah soon are aquaintences. Not only that, but Naruto has begun his training Hades.**

 **Unlocking his power immediately which made Cinder and Raven lose the bet they met to Seilah, Naruto's power is also shown to resonate well with the other two swords in the Underworld. Yamato and The Devil's Blade.**

 **Seeing that they resonate with Naruto's own power just means that these weapons will soon become Naruto's own.**

 **As well, a harem list of all the women will be posted at the end of this chapter.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 7: Harness The Power.

It was a new day. With new opportunities and challenges. What a perfect day.

"Leave me alone! Horny cat!" came a yell from inside the castle.

Okay so it was a perfect day. But not for a 3/4 god who woke up once again to find Kuroka back in bed with him. And very naked. Again. This was the second time in a row Naruto found Kuroka in bed with him. And this was the final straw with Naruto.

He used to be sweet and gentle. But this was crossing the line on so many levels. Not only that, but his temper had gotten worse. Guess Erza was rubbing off on him in regards to aggressiveness.

Kuroka sat on the bed. Not bothered that her chest was on full display for Naruto to see...who was now sporting a major nosebleed from seeing those glorious orbs she had attached to her chest.

"But I want to show you my love." cooed Kuroka placing her hands on her chest and pushing them together to entice Naruto more. "Not only that, but these belong to you now."

"This is sexual harrasment right now. Please leave me alone." growled Naruto, his hand going for Kurikara only to have Kuroka block his path by jumping out of bed, exposing her full nude self to Naruto.

Naruto's nosebleed increased tenfold as he took in Kuroka.

"But I can't. I want your babies. Please. Let us become one and I will always allow you to dump your load into me. Penetrate me with that big thick thing of yours." purred Kuroka, her hands moving to her lower lips.

"RRRRAAAAAPPPPEEEE!" screamed Naruto only to have the door fly open to reveal Blake there. Her hair slightly wet from her shower and fully dressed but with water still making the clothes stick to her skin.

"Kuroka. You stop this right now. Or I will kick your ass, so help me Zeus." growled the younger twin.

Kuroka meerly huffed as she grabbed her clothes and left the room. Blake meerly shook her head as her older twin left Naruto's room. Looking to Naruto who was in the process of calming down she cleared her throat as to not sport a blush from what she was seeing.

"Sorry about her. She's taken quite well to you. But in the wrong way." stated Blake with Naruto sighing in agreement.

"You're telling me. And thank you." said Naruto getting dressed.

"No problem." said Blake leaving Naruto to get dressed.

Once he was dressed, he headed out the back of the castle and soon found Seilah there. The demoness waiting patiently for him. Once Naruto was in front of her, she shook his hand.

"Good morning Naruto." she said.

"Morning Seilah." said Naruto looking around. "Where's Hades?"

"Working. So I'll take you for today." said the demoness.

"Okay." said Naruto getting ready.

"Alright." began Seilah. "Godly power is an extension of ourselves, as you know. But there is a limit as to how much power you can use and for how long. Without proper control, you will end up exterting yourself and become vulnerable. So today, try projecting your power outwards."

"Got it." said Naruto calling on his Godly power.

Thick waves of blue flowed off him and soon encompassed around his body. But the waves soon ignited and became fire. Seilah was slightly impressed at the power, but she knew of his base element being fire. But Naruto didn't know was that he was pushing out too much and soon collapsed onto the ground with a fleshy thud. Seilah meerly giggled a bit when she saw Naruto collapse.

"What happened?" huffed Naruto in fatigue. "This seems worse than when Erza took me for training."

"That's because you pushed all your power out at once. You were meant to let out small drops of your power at a time. That is why you collapsed." said Seilah helping Naruto up.

"So only release small bits of power at a time." said Naruto with Seilah nodding her head before thinking on something that could help him.

"Try meditating. It may help you gain better control." said Seilah giving Naruto a visual demonstration.

She got onto the floor and sat cross legged. Placing her hands on her knees, she closed her eyes and began to focus. "Silence and serenity."

And just like that, Seilah began to levitate and her power flowed off her body. Cyan blue lines of energy flowed off her body as she focused her mind. After a few seconds, she dropped to the ground and looked to Naruto as she got up.

"Now you try." she said with Naruto sitting down and getting into the same posture she did.

Thinking on what he should say, he found something he could use.

"A sound soul. Dwells within a sound mind. And a sound body."

And just like that, Naruto began to float in the air. Orbs of blue fire erupted to life around him and began to spin slowly around him. Mimicing that of an atom. Lightning occasionally arced between the orbs of flames with a few black souls floating around him. Now this definitaly got Seilah's attention. She heard that Naruto's power resonated with Yamato and The Devil's Blade. But for the resonation to happen when Naruto hadn't even touched the weapons was incredible. His power soon began to replenish and Seilah could also tell that Naruto had gotten a slightly better understanding of his power thanks to the meditation.

With Naruto's power replenished once more, they resumed their training. Naruto soaked up all the knowledge Seilah gave him. Applying it to everything he learned. He also learned that much like fighting with swords. The same rules apply here with godly powers.

With swords, wasted movements tire the body out and drain stamina by huge amounts. With godly power, firing off godly power for no reason would hinder the ability to use your powers. He knew it would still take some time for him to fully use and to effectively use his power on the level where he'd be a force to be reckoned with. So for now, learn as much as you can.

With them also concluding their training for the day, Seilah approached the young man and congradulated him.

"Well done. You've shown great strides with your powers. You're still not ready yet to cast spells yet as you lack the neccessary control. But you are getting there. Well done." said Seilah before having her features contort to that of sadness.

This didn't go unnoticed to Naruto who raised an eyebrow.

"What's eating at you?" asked the young man.

"It's just that... You're showing great strides when we only just started. It kinda reminds me of myself when I first awoke my power as a demigod." said Seilah with the two of them sitting down.

"How so?" inquired Naruto.

"When I awoke my powers, I knew that it will be detremental to myself and those around me. So I trained hard to control my power. This didn't go unnoticed and I was soon praised as a prodigy. I never asked to be a prodigy and yet they treated me like it. All I wanted was to be normal. But they put me in a certain box called prodigy. I hated it. I really did. Why must they do that? Why must they treat me as someone who is so amazing? I'm not amazing. I feared them. Feared their expectations of me. What if you fail? What if you slip up? I kept asking myself these questions. Never finding the answers." said Seilah slightly cracking under the weight of what she was facing still.

"But you're not a prodigy." said Naruto making her look at him with wide eyes that threatened to spill over with tears. "You're just a person who realized what you must do. You learned to control your power because you knew it would hurt others if left alone. They just caught you at the wrong time and the wrong place. It was never your fault. Yes you will slip up. Yes you will fail. But that just shows that you're still learning. If you get knocked down. Just get back up and try again. Keep pushing and keep fighting. And one day, you will break through that problem you're facing. Never lose hope."

Naruto turned to look at her, a smile on his face as he took Seilah in.

"When I first met you. I never saw you as a prodigy. And I am not even seeing you like that. I saw you as who you are. No matter what. That is what I find interesting with you."

Seilah soon blushed at what he just said to her. He had literally removed any and all shackles she had faced. Much like how Cinder felt yesterday, when Naruto did this for her, Seilah felt her heart suddenly beat faster than normal. She felt reassurance. That if she failed, she will have the strength to get back up and try again.

"Would you be there should I fail?" asked Seilah a little shy. "Would you be there to help me get back up?"

"I'd be by your side to ensure you will be able to fight again. I will stand at your back to ensure you are protected." stated Naruto with Seilah beginning to find something she never thought she could have.

And much like Cinder, Seilah instantly fell in love with Naruto. Just by those simple words. She knew she could rely on him no matter what. No matter the struggle ahead of her, she knew she could count on Naruto to help her get through it. And deciding to do something about it, she cleared her throat.

Naruto instantly turned his head and looked to her to find her face as red as Erza's hair. Wondering what was wrong, he leaned in.

"I don't know what this means to you. But it means alot to me. So please, accept this as a token of my gratitude. And affection." said Seilah, whispering the last thing.

"Sorry. Can you repeat that last thing?" asked Naruto only to be caught off gaurd when Seilah grabbed his face, her hands cupping his cheeks as she gazed into his eyes.

She didn't care who saw her. She didn't care if anyone told her this was wrong. This was her moment. Her time. Her eyes glazing over with love as she leaned closer to Naruto. Naruto didn't even resist. Instead his own body began to move on its own. He too leaned forward as his own eyes glazed over. This was going to be his first kiss. Not like the one he accidently had with Sasuke. But his first kiss with a woman.

Their faces so close they could feel each other's breath on their lips. Seilah looked to Naruto one last time. Delaying the inevitable action she'd be doing that would cemente her love for him.

"Naruto." she purred while gazing up at him.

"Seilah." replied Naruto with his one hand getting brave and laying on her hip while the other rested on her cheek, gently caressing the flesh that made up part of her face.

And their lips became one. Fireworks ran in Seilah's head as lightning coursed through her veins. Sending jolts of unknown assurance and pleasure up and down her spine as she swapped spit with Naruto for a few seconds.

Breaking from the innocent and short kiss, they gazed at one another. Seilah licked her lips. Tasting the linguring taste of Naruto's lips on her own. But they soon dove in for another. But this second kiss held more passion than their first.

Their mouths open as they kissed each other and explored each other's mouths. Seilah felt more alive and more warmth with this kiss. She was also surprised how Naruto was holding her. The men she met from her world she was raised in saw her body as a prize. A trophy if you would. It made her hate the men. But not once did Naruto see that about her. He not once looked at her in that light. So for his hand to be exploring her hip and waist was something she allowed as she reciprocated the same feelings as her one hand left his face and began to feel his chiseled chest. Feeling his muscles tense and relax with each stroke of her nails and fingers.

They soon broke the kiss, but their tognues wanted more of it and stayed in close proximity to one another to allow such an act. They soon dove back in for a third kiss. Seilah wanted more. Her body was going crazy. She wanted to taste Naruto. She wanted to feel what he felt. Their kiss clearly went from innocent gratitude kiss mixed with a hint of love, only to evolve into a full make-out session.

Oh this feeling. She couldn't get enough of it. But before they could continue with their kissing session, a crash of what could be plates echoed behind them. Their lips instantly parted and both turned their heads to find Cinder standing there. A tray on the floor that had some beverages on the tray now laying everywhere as the contents spilled everywhere.

Her face wrapped with shock as she looked at the two. She felt so betrayed. She felt so defeated. Here she was hoping to give Naruto something to drink to help him recover from the training. Only to find that Seilah had made her move and sank her claws into the man Cinder was now in love with.

"Cinder. What's wrong?" asked Naruto getting up along with Seilah.

Instantly, tears welled in Cinder's eyes as she looked at the two.

"How could you, Seilah?" whimpered Cinder as she brought her hands up.

"What do you mean?" asked Seilah also confused why her sister was crying.

"For someone whose good with sensing you sure are blind aren't you?" she barked before running off in tears.

"Cinder, wait." called Naruto but his words fell on deaf ears as Cinder ran into the castle.

Looking to Seilah who was now thinking only to see her instantly know what was going on. Looking to Naruto, she leaned up and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"I'll go and try soothe her troubles." said Seilah moving into the castle.

"Guess I'll clean up the mess." said Naruto making his way to the broken items and cleaning up the mess.

 **With Cinder.**

She could be found in her room right now. Laying on her bed as she cried her eyes out. In all her life she never thought she cried this much. Her head buried in her pillow. Unleashing her frustration through tears into the pillow that was now being soaked through.

A knock on the door alerted her.

"Cinder? It's Seilah." came the voice on the other side.

"Go away. I hate you." growled Cinder looking at the door.

A few seconds ticked by and soon Seilah grabbed the door knob and turned.

"I'm coming in." said Seilah.

Stepping in, Seilah narrowly missed a blast of power aimed at her. It was evident that Cinder was pissed at what Seilah just did. And judging from that attack, Cinder was out for blood.

"What part of 'go away', did you not understand?" growled the crying woman.

"Cinder, mind telling my why you're in tears?" asked Seilah.

"Jeez, you really are dense depsite your prodigy mind. Didn't you put two and two together?" hissed Cinder.

"Just tell me." growled Seilah.

"I love him. Okay? Satisfied? You relationship wrecker." spat Cinder.

Seilah meerly smiled only to dodge another blast of power.

"Smiling like that only means you're happy that you stole my man." growled Cinder.

"Not at all." stated Seilah taking a seat next to her fellow sister. "You just admitted that you're in love with Naruto."

"What's it to you?" hissed Cinder. "You don't care seeing that you're now in a relationship with Naruto. Judging from that kiss you had with him."

"Cinder, you know I didn't know you loved him. He meerly told me that he doesn't consider me as a prodigy. He sees me for me. He is the first person to notice me as myself and not for my brilliance. I kissed him as a means to say thank you. It was out of my control when the kiss became more heated." stated Seilah.

"Then why didn't you stop?" asked Cinder.

"Because I never felt like that. I never felt what it means to be in a relationship. We both haven't. When I kissed him, I wanted more of that feeling. As well, you should've said something about your love for him. If you did, I would've let you have him." said Seilah with Cinder calming down slightly.

"Well, that doesn't matter anymore as Naruto and you are now going to be girlfriend and boyfriend." stated Cinder with Seilah beginning to think before having an idea.

Looking to her sister, Seilah cleared her throat.

"Cinder, I have an idea." said Seilah with Cinder raising an eyebrow. "I know it may sound weird but it may work for us."

"What is this idea?" asked Cinder leaning in to hear what Seilah had to suggest.

 **With Naruto.**

Finally getting the broken pieces of porcelin cleaned up, Naruto moved into the castle and threw the broken pieces away and walked through the castle.

But soon stopped when he heard Seilah's voice behind him.

"Naruto." cooed Seilah.

Looking behind him, he found both Cinder and Seilah before him. Seilah smiling to Naruto while Cinder was sporting a massive blush.

Walking over to them, Naruto cleared his throat.

"Cinder, are you okay? I don't know what happened but are you okay?" asked Naruto.

Cinder meerly fidgeted with her fingers as her eyes darted from Naruto to Seilah. Seilah nodded to Cinder and Cinder walked to Naruto to now be close to him.

"Go on Cinder." urged Seilah.

Cinder steeled herself and lifted herself to be on her toes and gave Naruto a kiss on the lips. Taken completely off guard at what Cinder just did, Naruto soon began to kiss her back before his body could react to push Cinder away.

Breaking the kiss, he found Cinder bring a finger to her lips as she gazed up at him.

"I love you." said Cinder with Naruto completely at a lose for words. But not for one thing he said.

"Huh?" was all he could say.

"Cinder here is also in love with you. So we came to an agreement to share you." said Seilah with a smile.

"Are you sure about this?" asked Naruto with Seilah nodding.

"We don't mind." said Seilah.

"And are you okay with this?" asked Naruto asking the woman in his arms.

Cinder meerly nodded and looked up at him.

"All I want is to be by your side. If it means sharing you with others, then I'm okay with it." said Cinder with Naruto's mind going blank.

 **And scene.**

 **So Naruto has begun his practice to use his Godly Power and to have a better understanding on what it means to wield awesome power. Not only that, but another woman has fallen in love with Naruto and has already taken his first kiss with a woman.**

 **Cinder clearly didn't like this and stormed away from the two. Only to be calmed down by Seilah who then presented Cinder with an idea. An idea where the two of them share Naruto.**

 **Agreeing to this, they soon become the first to women in Naruto's harem. What next?**

 **As well, Naruto's All Seeing Eyes are in their immature state.**

 **And here is the harem list and who their father or mother is:**

 **Daughters of Zeus:**

 **Thalia Grace**  
 **Nami (Post time skip) - One Piece**  
 **Dimaria Yesta - Fairy Tail**

 **Daughters of Hades:**

 **Blake Belladonna (Post Timeskip)**  
 **Seilah - Fairy Tail**  
 **Kuroka - DxD**  
 **Bianca d Angelo**  
 **Raven Branwen - RWBY**  
 **Cinder Fall - RWBY - (Before Timeskip)**

 **Daughters of Poseidon:**

 **Esdeath - Akame Ga Kill**  
 **Juvia Lockser (Post time skip) - Fairy Tail**  
 **Weiss Schnee - RWBY**

 **Daughters of Ares:**

 **Erza Scarlet (Post time skip) - Fairy Tail**  
 **Clarisse la rue**

 **Daughters Of Athena:**

 **Nico Robin (Post time skip) - One Piece**  
 **Annabeth Chase**  
 **Asuna Yuuki - SAO**

 **Daughters of Aphrodite:**

 **Boa Hancock - One Piece**  
 **Silena bearguard**

 **Daughters of Hecate:**

 **Ultear Milkovich (Post time skip) - Fairy Tail**  
 **Lou Ellen Blackstone**

 **Daughters of Demeter:**

 **Brandish - Fairy Tail**  
 **Katie Gardner**

 **Daughters of Hephaestus:**

 **Pyrrha Nikos - RWBY**

 **Daughters of Apollo:**

 **Yang Xiao Long**

 **Daughters of Hermes:**

 **Ruby Rose**

 **Daughters of Dionysus:**

 **Cana Alberona (Post time skip) - Fairy Tail**

 **Chapter 8: First Spell.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	8. Chapter 8: First Spell

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to the new chapter of God Of The Elemental Nations.**

 **So the last place we left off was where Naruto had trained under Seilah for the day seeing that Hades was busy with other things. However, during this training, Seilah revealed a rather nasty scar about herself and explained to Naruto as to how she hated people calling her a prodigy which led to her fear of letting them down.**

 **Naruto told her that he didn't see her as such and rather as a person. Even with the knowledge of her being a powerful Demigod, Naruto told her he doesn't see her as such and sees her as a woman. This leads to Seilah openly kissing him as a sign of grattitude and affection. Cinder caught the two and resented Seilah for what she had done.**

 **After a serious talk with her half sister, Seilah and Cinder come to the agreement to share Naruto and with the others who may jump at the opportunity to be with him.**

 **What will become of our hero with all these women vaing for his affections?**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 8: First Spell.

In a secluded area of the castle, stood a group of people. One was Naruto. His eyes closed. He soon opened his eyes and looked to a woman with raven black hair who too had her eyes closed. His eyes glazed with worry and nervousness.

"Are you...? Sure about this? Are you sure you want this to happen?" asked Naruto.

The woman opened her eyes to reveal them to scarlet red. It was Raven who was before him. She licked her lips at what was to come.

"I'm ready Naruto." she purred as she got ready for what was to come. "Now, come and give it to me. Let me receive it."

Instantly, Raven's foot shot out and she swung a Baseball bat.

"PITCH BOY!" she cried.

"PITCH!" cried Blake who was behind Raven with a glove over her one hand.

Naruto reared back. Getting into a stance of a pitcher, Naruto threw with as much force as he could. The baseball sailed with so much godly induced power as it soon caught fire with blue embers licking the ball.

Raven meerly smirked as she got ready.

Once the ball was close enough she swung the bat. The ball connected and sailed across the plain.

"And it's outta there!" cheered Blake.

But that ended with something bad as the sound of a smashed window echoed through the castle.

"Oh shit." was all Kuroka could say as she and her two sisters, Cinder and Seilah sat with her sipping on some of the beverages.

"This...isn't good." was all Raven could say.

And true enough, Hades came marching out the castle as he held the baseball in his hands. The fabric burning at his fierce touch and godly power.

"YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU'VE DONE?" he shouted to the group.

"Sorry father." was all Raven could say trying to hide the bat behind her.

"Sorry doesn't cut it. How many times must I tell you. Play Baseball in a pocket dimension. Not in my fucking courtyard. You've ruined the work I was doing." hissed the god of the Underworld.

"We're sorry, father." was all Blake could say with her cat ears dropping down.

"Ugh. Just forget it. At noon, you six are to clean the entire castle." he barked.

"But we weren't playing." whined Cinder, Seilah and Kuroka.

"It's your fault for not stopping them. So you also get punishment." retorted Hades.

"Ugh. Fine." whined the girls in unison.

Looking to Naruto as he took of the glove, Hades walked over to Naruto. Placing a hand on his shoulder, Hades spoke.

"Your godly powers are growing at a nice rate. But now it is time for you to understand how to use them. Each god has a specific power they can use. Poseidon can use water, Zeus can use his thunderbolts. And for me, I have the souls of the damned. As well, all Demigods have a certain power that they have gained which is a spin off of their parent's power. But for you, seeing that you are slightly different, you can use Fire. A rather strange power considering your lineage. So, today, you will unlock your first spell to channel your godly power." instructed Hades.

"Got it." said Naruto.

But he didn't expect Hades to snap his fingers with 2 dozen coffins coming out of the ground with ghouls now chasing after Naruto.

"What the fuck?!" cried Naruto evading the attackers. "Aren't you going to teach me first?"

"I believe, in learning on the job." said Hades smiling sadistically at how Naruto was acting.

The children of Hades watched on as Naruto scurried about before them. Clearly this sent him into a panic driven state. Making the poor boy run for his life. No doubt a sudden reflex he gained when he versed Erza when she took him for training.

Hades meerly leaned back as he watched the display from the young 3/4 god. But he was slightly caught off guard when Naruto drew Kurikara and sliced a ghoul clean in half.

"Is this some kind of joke?" barked Naruto evading a swipe to the face by a ghoul.

"I do enjoy a good laugh from time to time." replied Hades.

"I'm really beginning to question your teaching methods." hissed Naruto using a quickdraw attack on a ghoul.

But no matter how many ghouls Naruto cut down, they just kept coming. It was like there was an infinite amount of them. This was confirmed as he saw when he killed a ghoul, a new coffin came out the ground.

"Try killing all of them at once!" yelled Hades.

"Fuck off." was all Naruto said in a hiss.

"That's nice." was all Hades said.

But as Naruto swung to a ghoul, another caught him off gaurd and smacked the flaming katana out of his hands. Backing himself against the wall, Naruto found himself to be surrounded. No escape.

Cinder soon shot to her feet in an attempt to save the man she loved. But was denied such an action when Hades blocked her path with an outstretched hand.

"Don't." he ordered.

"But he's going to die." snapped Cinder.

"Just watch." was all Hades could say.

Naruto soon made his hands into fists. Was this how he was going down? Was this his ending. Eh, he was in Hell already as no need for a trip to Hell. But that was when blue energies flowed off his body. His eyes soon began to morph themselves to become the All Seeing Eyes Of The Gods once more. Last time he used this was by accident when he used them to stop Erza in her tracks.

"DAAAAAMMMMMMMMIIIIIIITTTTTTT!" cried Naruto raising his hands to the Heavens.

And just like that. A magic circle came to life below the ghoul's feet. A blue ball of godly power formed before Naruto that hovered at shin level. A steady flow of godly power began to flow into this ball of power. The circle soon began to glow even more brightly.

And just like that, Naruto crouched down. His hands at his sides but slightly stretched out. And all Hell ( **A.N.** Damn that was a weird sentance.) was unleashed.

Blue pillars of godly power fell from the Heavens and slammed into all the ghouls present. Their bodies shaking and spasming as they were hit by these pillars of power.

Every single person was stunned. Even Hades but he was doing an awesome job hiding it as he just stood there smiling. Cinder was the most surprised out of all of her sisters. Never had she seen godly power being used in such a power manner. An Area Of Effect spell. Such a level of destruction to be used in such a wide open area would never have crossed her mind in the first place.

And soon enough, the decaying bodies of the ghouls shattered like glass along with the others, at the same time. This was truly incredible.

When it all ended, all that was left was 2 dozen smoking areas of the courtyard with a very exhausted Naruto. His blue energy no longer encassing his body and his All Seeing Eyes no longer visible.

His body felt heavy. His breathing was hastened. He felt like there were hot coals resting within his lungs. He even felt like he may suffer from a heart attack the way his heart was beating rapidly.

But he was grateful for this feeling. During his time as a shinobi, Naruto never felt something like this. It was always about Sasuke. But this time, it was about him. Even if it was for him to harness his new found power and the sudden shift within his DNA, it felt good that he was having people pay attention to him. To know that he mattered. That he wasn't some weakling that was to be pushed away.

Hades soon walked over to Naruto and clapped his hands.

"Congratulations. You have gained your very first spell with your godly power. It is still unclear at this point if this is your signature method of attacking. But it is still a good start. Tomorrow we'll be moving on how to enhance your movements using your power. For now, rest." said Hades before turning to his daughters.

"Change of plans. Kuroka, you will help Naruto to get him to his room to rest. Once you're done, help the others clean the castle as punishment." ordered Hades with his daughters whining at how that was unfair.

The rest walked in with Hades returning to his study to finish his work while Kuroka walked over to Naruto and helped him up.

Naruto felt slightly uncomfortable seeing that his head was pressed up against the cat eared woman's ample chest. But he tried to pay no attention to it.

Once they got to his room, Kuroka set the young man down. But instead of leaving, she sat down next to him with her head cast down in deppression.

"You probably think I'm disgusting right now." she said.

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto.

"Don't be coy with me. You know what I mean. When I slept with you twice. You getting mad that I did it." stated Kuroka. "I understand why. You hate me. You want me to not even bother with you anymore. You find me horrible. But please understand. Back in the world I was raised, I was taught that men enjoy it when women crawl into bed with them. I was also taught that they get turned on at the sight of a woman who acts like a slut. And when I say taught, I mean it was drilled into me by my mother."

"Your actions do get too much." said Naruto only to make Kuroka shed a tear. "But.."

Kuroka turned her head to him confused as to why he would say that.

"...You don't have to act like that to make someone like you. You are perfectly capable of making someone fall for you if you don't come onto them in an aggresive manner. I will admit I didn't like it when you tried to sleep with me and have sex with me. But, by no means does that make me hate you. I do find you attractive Kuroka. I really do. But the whole attitude of you acting like a slut is extremely off putting."

Kuroka soon smiled at what she just heard. Naruto didn't hate her. It was just her attitude and actions that made him try and distance himself from her. He didn't want to no longer see her. He just wanted her to try a different appproach to him. It was then that what he said was true. She didn't have to try and act like a slut. Modesty is also an option.

"Thank you for that Naruto. You are truly a person who is worthy of being with any woman. And any woman who gets with you will truly have a wonderful catch. And this is for you." she purred grabbing Naruto's face and planting a sheering hot and passionate kiss upon his lips.

Sending in her tongue to play with his, Kuroka wrapped her arms around his neck and drew him close and enjoyed the feeling of how he made her whole body heat up. She was a little disappointed that Naruto wasn't respondin to the kiss, but she did understand his disposition as she did catch him off guard.

After a few minutes of kissing, Kuroka broke the kiss and removed her arms from his neck. Licking her lips, she found Naruto to be extremely flustered with a rather blanked expression showing that his mind was blanked out. Smiling at this as she got up, she gave him a wink.

"See you around, big boy." she purred before walking out and heading to help out her sisters.

"Now that was out of the blue." was all Naruto said.

 **And scene.**

 **So Naruto has gained his first spell with his godly power. Being in the form of an AOE spell. The name of this spell with thus be called Divine Reckoning.**

 **But it also seems that Kuroka has fallen for Naruto after explaining to him how she was raised and why she did what she did. With such a development, Naruto has realed in another girl that has fallen for him. What will he get up to next time?**

 **Chapter 9: The Legendary Swordsman.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	9. Chapter 9: The Legendary Swordsman

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome to the new chapter of God Of The Elemental Nations.**

 **So the last place we left off was where Naruto had gained his first ever spell. And named it Divine Reckoning. After expending a large amount of his godly power to use the spell, Naruto finds himself exhausted.**

 **Hades then instructs his one daughter, Kuroka to take Naruto to his room. Doing as her father said, Kuroka takes Naruto to his room. But when she arrives at his room and places him on the bed, she comes clean about her past life and what she had been through.**

 **Understanding her pain, Naruto suggests to her that she no longer act like a slut who is just out to spread her legs, and have modesty as some men prefer a woman who knows how to take care of herself. And not some whore from the side of the road.**

 **Surprised at how he acted towards her, Kuroka falls in love with Naruto and gives him a kiss as a result.**

 **And how many times must I say it? The Devil's Blade is a weapon I created. It doesn't belong anywhere.**

 **What will he be doing now?**

 **Find out.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 9: The Legendary Swordsman.

It had only been a few short days since Naruto went to be trained with Hades. And only a few short days after that to literally have all 5 daughters of Hades fall in love with him. Each refusing to back down from one another which also resulted in a few fights between the ladies.

Hades was happy that his daughters found someone to love. But he was unhappy that it had to be with the same man. But, nevertheless, he accepted this and chose to live with it. Even going to lengths to make sure Naruto knew when to train, and when to chill out.

Naruto had learnt so much in the last few days. So much that it was scary that he was able to get such a strong grasp of his powers. Not only a strong grasp but also to master it so quickly. It was astonishing really.

But now it was time for Naruto to face a test that would prove just how strong he had become. Hades had prepared a series of tests that Naruto would choose to take on to prove how strong he truly had become.

With the tests now ready, the god of the Underworld got up from his desk and headed outside to find Naruto practicing with Kurikara. Blue flames lapped against his skin as she swung the sword with skill and ability. Erza had taught him well, even though her method was to beat the living shit out of her opponent, training or not.

Spotting Hades in the corner of his eye, Naruto stopped training. Expertly sliding Kurikara back into the scabbard, the flames left Naruto's body.

"Naruto, the time has come for you to take on a test. This test will prove to you just how much you have grown." stated Hades.

"I understand, what am I up against?" asked Naruto.

"I've prepared a series of tests for you. Of course, you can only take one. Choose any. Choose to test your skills of godly power by surviving for 2 days in the Inferno. The souls of the damned will rip you to shreds should your guard fall for a split second. Then there is one where you verse myself. I will bestow on you a powerful spell that you can use for your own use. Of course, those are just two. I've prepared many for you. So, choose." instructed Hades with Naruto beginning to think.

But as he was thinking, he heard a massive roar in the distance and turned his head to find the mighty Cerberus walking about before laying down for a little sleep. Seeing the two powerful sword in the distance behind the massive three headed Hell hound, Naruto found his challenge.

"I choose to take on the Cerberus for the ownership of Yamato and The Devil's Blade." stated Naruto thrusting a hand to be pointing at the two weapons.

Surprised and shocked by the sudden choice, Hades stood there petrified at what he just heard.

"Okay, I understand that you want power to protect, but the Cerberus will eat you alive if you're not careful. Are you absolutely sure you want to do that even with the fact that you could be killed in a heartbeat?" asked Hades worried about Naruto's safety.

"I'm certain." said Naruto not even hestitating in his answer.

"Okay, I wish you luck." said Hades waving his hand as a Griffon landed before Naruto. "This Griffon will take you."

"Thanks." said Naruto climbing onto the Griffon with the beast taking off and heading to the area where the two legendary weapons rested. Awaiting their next master.

The Griffon arrived there rather fast with Naruto climbing off the beast. Looking to his sides, he took note of the countless bones that littered the grounds. Ash and burnt rocks that still flamed scattered and dotted the landscape. Gulping down the growing lump in his throat, Naruto's hand moved to Kurikara, ready to draw.

But the Cerberus heard the clinking of the steel and picked its heads up to look at Naruto. Their red evil look was paralysing to the soul, Naruto felt like he had just met his end after looking into the eyes of the beast.

Drawing Kurikara with the blue flame igniting once more, Naruto got ready.

"Those weapons are mine, mutt." snarled Naruto before the two opposing forces charged at one another.

 **With the girls.**

All 5 of the daughters of Hades were seen busy preparing something for Naruto. Cinder was making her favourite tea, Seilah was busy preparing something savoury, Raven was picking out her favourite sweets, Blake was getting her favourite books while her twin, Kuroka, was setting up some of her favourite cookies.

All 5 of them were completely head over heels for the young man. They never wouldv'e guessed he'd steal their hearts like this. But it was what they wanted. Even though it was with the same man, they didn't care. Polygamies were a thing obviously. So why not get a slice of the action?

"I think darling will like the tea I made for him." chirped Cinder.

"Bullshit, he'll like the stuff I made for him." hissed Kuroka.

And soon began another debate on whose gifts Naruto would enjoy. After 5 or so minutes, they stopped their little bout and headed to see Naruto in the courtyard. But when they got there, Naruto was no where to be found, other than their father Hades who was staring into the distance.

"Where's Naruto?" asked Seilah.

"Doing his final test." was Hades' only reply.

"What test did he choose?" asked Raven.

As if on cue, a massive pillar of blue fire shot up in the distance along with a powerful and horrific cry from the Cerberus that guarded the weapons. Piecing two and two together, they soon realised the test Naruto took.

"You've got to be kidding me." was Kuroka's only use of words as the items on the tray in her hands came crashing to the ground.

"Yes, Naruto has chosen to take the the weapons." responded Hades.

"We have to help him." stated Cinder breaking into a sprint only to be caught and stopped by Hades.

"Don't." he ordered.

"But-"

"No buts. This is his choice. He wanted to have the weapons, so he must fight for them." was Hades' only reply.

"But father." said Blake.

"I know all of you love him. But you must respect his wishes. If its any help, if Naruto is about to die, I will teleport him here and forbid him from attempting to get the weapons a second time." asserted Hades.

 **Back with Naruto.**

The battle had been dragging on longer than expected. Naruto was fatigued. His breathing was deep and quick. His muscles were tired and needed rest. He felt like passing out, he wanted to lie down and sleep. But he couldn't as he knew that if he did, the Cerberus would kill him instantly.

His power was also running low and the blue flames that were burning on his body were dimmed and weak. He even felt weaker with godly power. He had nothing left. Several Divine Reckoning spells ate at his power like there was no tomorrow but it did manage to slow down the three headed Hell Hound. Just enough to have the beast also fatigued as much as Naruto was.

Slowly sheathing the sword, Naruto got ready for a final attack. An attack that would probably end this once and for all. The Cerberus seemed to have the same goal as well.

"Those weapons are mine. Even if it kills me." growled Naruto as he charged as fast as he could.

His body refusing such high speeds but Naruto refused to give into the pain he was in. The Cerberus too launched at Naruto, the two aiming to end this here and now. At the last second, Naruto drew Kurikara once more, the blue flames sparking to life on Naruto's body and heating up the air around him.

The Cerberus swung a paw to finish off Naruto then and there, hopefully for good. But Naruto dodged the attack and connected the edge of the blade with the Cerberus' middle head. Cleaving through it like it was made of nothing. Blood sprayed everywhere as Naruto was seen crouched behind the Cerberus. Slowly getting to his feet, he flicked the blood of the sword and sheathed it.

When the click was heard, the Cerberus dropped to the floor. Unmoving and staying perfectly still.

Looking to the beast, Naruto turned to the two weapons. Waiting patiently for their new master. Taking a step towards the weapons, Naruto dropped to a knee, his breath leaving his body as sweat beaded down his brow along with some blood flowing from his mid section.

Lifting his shirt, he found a 6 inch long slash mark. Clicking his tongue as he slowly got to his feet, applying pressure to the wound, he walked to the weapons. Yamato and The Devil's Blade. They were finally his, they were his to command.

Finally reaching the two weapons, Naruto placed his hands on them. His left on Yamato and his right on The Devil's Blade. After so many years of being neglected and no longer being used. They finally had a new master. And this master was in the form of Naruto. A meer person who went from 1/4 god to becoming 3/4 god. This had never happened in the history of Olympus. Until now.

Placing both the new weapons along side Kurikara at his left hip, Naruto breathed a sigh of content and relief. He had never fought that hard in his life. But it was well worth it. But his train of thought ended when a low growling sound was heard behind him.

Turning his head, he looked to find the Cerberus getting back up. And also regain the head it lost.

How the bloody hell was that even possible? Oh...that's right. Naruto read up somewhere that in order to kill a Cerberus you had to remove all three heads. Taking out one just stuns and knocks it out for a few minutes.

Getting ready to attack the beast once more, Naruto moved his hand to his now new weapons. Specifically the elegant blade, Yamato. But that didn't happen as Naruto watched the Cerberus lower its heads as a sign of submission. Along with the Cerberus also lowering itself as a sign of adressing someone of royalty.

At that moment, Hades along with his daughters appeared in a burst of flames to the singular spot the two fought. Finding the Cerberus bowing to Naruto like that along with Naruto obtaining both weapons, Hades stood there in awe.

"Of all my years, I have never seen anything like what you just did." he said with Cinder running into Naruto's arms and crying into his chest, thanking him that he wasn't dead. "Then there's also the Cerberus..."

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto.

"This has never happened before. The Cerberus has recognized you as a person of amazing power. And has submitted to your power. Tell me, were you hit?" asked Hades.

"I was struck by one of its claws when I chopped off one of its heads." said Naruto raising the shirt to show the wound.

"Then it has been decided. The Cerberus has chosen you to be its master. You will also be able to summon the Cerberus to aid you in battle. That wound is a sign that the Cerberus has chosen you." stated Hades.

"I am now the master of the guard dog of Hell?" was all Naruto could say in awe.

"Yes, well done." congradulated Hades.

 **And scene.**

 **So Naruto has taken a challenge and this challenge was him versing the Cerberus for the weapons, Yamato and The Devil's Blade. With these weapons now Naruto's own, it can only mean that Naruto is now the most powerfulest person that ever lived.**

 **Not only that, but he is also the new master of the Cerberus. The legendary monster that guards the gates of Hell. What a turn of events eh?**

 **Chapter 10: Down To The Depths.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


End file.
